


Foreign home

by nover



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 14:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16477442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nover/pseuds/nover
Summary: Два космолетчика на неизвестной планете. Что может случиться? Все что угодно! Забытые колонисты, нашествие неизвестного вируса, старые тайны и новые проблемы. Но главное в этом мире - драконы. Ведь они на Перне. «Там, где решает взмах крыла: жить миру иль сгореть дотла»





	Foreign home

Что-то мелькнуло на периферии поля зрения, но Алек лишь качнул головой, не желая отвлекаться от ремонта аварийного маяка. Планета не производила впечатления опасной, за исключением, пожалуй, удивительной безлюдности, но нечто внутри тревожно сжималось в предчувствии.

— Хей, бро, как там у тебя? 

Джейс возвращался из короткого похода к видневшейся невдалеке рощице, широко улыбаясь и размахивая руками. Карманы его комбинезона топорщились так, словно он запихал в каждый по паре мячей для гольфа.

Алек подозрительно оглядел веселящегося напарника и вновь вернулся к ремонту. Несмотря на все его старания, посадка прошла не так, как он рассчитывал, и, как назло, именно маяк оказался поврежден. 

«Разиэль» был предназначен для исследования дальнего космоса и, конечно, имел высокий запас прочности, но Алек все же опасался, что повреждения, полученные в метеоритном потоке, могли оказаться фатальными для корабля. Угроза навсегда застрять на этой планете начисто лишала желания разделять радость напарника.

Джейс, хитро ухмыляясь, глядел на него сверху вниз, щуря глаза. Светлые пряди падали ему на лицо, и он постоянно сдувал их краем рта. Алек покачал головой, удивляясь его способности радоваться любой мелочи. 

Они совершили аварийную посадку на одной из планет Ракбата, их корабль нуждался в ремонте, а поблизости от системы не было ни одной верфи, которая могла бы такую услугу предоставить. Более того, Ракбат и его планеты входили в созвездие Близнецов, а до этой отдаленной части космоса еще не дотянулись щупальца РДК*.Так что можно было сказать, он и Джейс были первооткрывателями. Джейс так и считал, но Алек знал, что лет пятьдесят назад один из кораблей ГРиО** уже побывал в этом районе. Более того, сюда стартовала группа колонистов. К сожалению, дальнейшая судьба грандиозной экспедиции осталась неизвестной. Правительство, предполагая худшее, засекретило все сведения о том полете. Впрочем, будь Алек и Джейс землянами, им, возможно, и удалось бы что-то узнать. Но они оба выросли в одной из марсианских колоний, а это значило, что путь наверх им был закрыт. Впрочем, карьера заботила их меньше, чем возможность побывать там, где "не ступала нога человека", как говорилось в одном сериале докосмической эпохи. 

— Боюсь, мы тут застряли надолго, – медленно ответил Алек, поднимаясь и отряхивая руки от пыли.

Выпрямившись, он очистил штанины комбинезона от налипшего песка и поднял взгляд на ухмыляющегося Джейса.

— Да ладно, бро, – Джейс привычно хлопнул его по плечу. – В чем-то нам все-таки повезло.

Он взмахнул рукой, приглашая Алека оглянуться вокруг и оценить окрестности. 

Им действительно повезло: планета принадлежала к классу М, воздух и гравитация были пригодны для человека. Судя по первичным показаниям зондов, которые они успели выпустить, прежде, чем попали в метеоритный поток, пробы воды и грунта вполне соответствовали земным нормам. Кроме того, природа в этой части планеты, хоть и не поражала разнообразием, но вполне могла дать все необходимое.

– Да. Тут неплохо, – вынужден был согласиться Алек.

– А главное, – наклонившись ближе, заговорщицки прошептал Джейс, – здесь нет никаких наблюдателей с Земли.

Алек не мог с ним не согласиться. Что бы Марс ни делал, как бы ни развивал собственное производство, как бы ни налаживал контакты с другими колониями, Земля цепко держала планету в ежовых рукавицах невыгодных контрактов и зависимости от собственных ресурсов. Чтобы обрести автономность, Марсу нужно было выплатить все, что Земля затратила на его колонизацию. И с каждым годом долг только увеличивался.

– Это тебе, держи, бро, – выдернул его из невеселых воспоминаний голос Джейса.

Он протягивал яркий оранжевый плод, удивительно напоминавший земной апельсин, который обоим приходилось видеть лишь на картинках. 

Алек, удивленно приподняв брови, взял в руки этот тяжелый, чуть шероховатый мяч, недоверчиво ощупывая, сминая бока.

Джейс с усмешкой наблюдал за его экспериментами, потом, не выдержав, выхватил фрукт и одним движением разломил пополам, явив желтую сочную середину. Сок брызнул ему на руки, и он бездумно слизал его. Алек всполошился, выхватывая фрукт из рук напарника, но тот стоял и улыбался как ни в чем не бывало.

– Ты с ума сошел! – Алек злился. Джейс всегда был безбашенным, но такой глупости он не ожидал даже от него.

– Все в порядке, бро, – успокоил его напарник, слегка похлопав по плечу, – я уже съел парочку, пока шел к тебе.

Алек застыл, неверяще глядя в довольное ухмыляющееся лицо Джейса. 

Память тут же подсунула воспоминания о всех идиотских экспериментах друга, грозивших его жизни и чуть было не закончившихся летально. 

Как в тот раз, когда он, как последний идиот, втрескался в дочь местного криминального авторитета. И решил, вычитав в одной из алековых книг, что должен, как и полагается благородным рыцарям, к каковым они себя с Алеком причисляли лет до пятнадцати, покорить свою даму пением серенады под окнами. Проблема была в том, что окна Лидии выходили на переходной шлюз, через который колонисты отправлялись на поверхность и возвращались обратно. И конечно, подручные отца Лидии не преминули открыть шлюз как раз во время душераздирающего – Алек не мог найти других слов, пусть и считал Джейса братом – исполнения. Спасло их только то, что Алек, решив подстраховать Джейса, влезшего для лучшей видимости на ящик, прицепил влюбленного идиота к железным скобам, приваренным к стенам в качестве ступенек. Благо, снаряжение, забытое кем-то из колонистов, валялось там же. Когда внешние створки шлюза открылись и воздух со свистом стал выходить наружу, вытягивая за собой все, что не было прикреплено, сам Алек ухватился за веревки, зависнув параллельно полу. Тогда их спас один из рабочих, случайно проходивший мимо. Но Алек запомнил этот случай надолго. Увы, испытанное не только не отвратило Джейса, но и заставило его с удвоенной силой добиваться Лидии. В конце концов девчонка сдалась. Но кто бы знал, скольких нервов это стоило Алеку.

Поэтому после заявления Джейса он не сказал ничего, бросившись к открытому люку корабля за аптечкой. Возможно, антидот еще успеет подействовать.

– Эй, эй, успокойся, бро, – загородил ему дорогу Джейс. – Послушай! Алек, послушай меня!

Он схватил напарника за плечи и, несмотря на то, что Алек был немного выше, несколько раз хорошенько встряхнул.

– Послушай меня, – строго сказал он, глядя ему в глаза, – оглянись вокруг. Это дерево не выросло само по себе. Посмотри, – он развернул его в ту сторону, откуда пришел, и слегка подтолкнул в спину, – эти растения растут не произвольно, они были посажены и обработаны. Вот там, видишь?

Алек взглянул туда, куда указывал палец Джейса: на одном из деревьев виднелись следы спилов. Очевидно, за ним кто-то когда-то ухаживал, срезая засохшие ветки. И если присмотреться, то среди деревьев, образующих ту самую рощицу, был виден порядок. Они не росли, как попало, скорее стояли стройными рядами, и это было заметно, несмотря на захвативший участок дикий кустарник. Только сбоку, там, где плодовые деревья заканчивались, уступая место гибким хлыстам лиан, было заметно огромное пятно пустой земли. На ней не росла даже трава, словно что-то ядовитое пролилось на почву, навсегда отравив землю и лишив ее возможности плодоносить.

– Ты понимаешь?! – Джейс восторженно шептал ему прямо в ухо. – Понимаешь, бро?! – Он вдруг развернул его лицом к себе. Золотые глаза Джейса сияли чистой радостью. – Та экспедиция, помнишь, ты мне рассказывал? 

Алек никогда не забывал эту историю. Великий адмирал Бенден с тремя кораблями отправился в систему Ракбат, чтобы осесть на одной из планет. Это было путешествие в один конец, связь на таких расстояниях тогда не действовала. Поэтому по прибытии колонисты должны были запустить ракету. Но ни в расчетное время, ни позже ракеты не было. Кампанию сочли неудачной, а все материалы по ней засекретили. Алек узнал об этой истории только потому, что в свое время его отец, Роберт Лайтвуд, стал раскапывать это дело, подозревая, что в нем что-то нечисто. Собственно именно из-за этого Роберта и сослали на Марс.

И теперь, стоя здесь, на планете, куда, предположительно, все-таки попали колонисты Бендена, Алек чувствовал только горечь. Отец умер, и уже некому было рассказать о том, что его друг все-таки достиг места назначения. 

– Если это и так, – его голос был немного хриплым от воспоминаний, – то почему сад заброшен? Что с ними случилось?

Он снова взглянул на Джейса в поисках ответов, но улыбка напарника померкла, и он отвернулся.

– Тебе не угодишь, Алек Лайтвуд, – мрачно пробубнил Джейс и с наигранным сожалением произнес: – Придется проводить расследование.

С этими словами он, заложив руки в карманы, пошел в сторону деревьев.

– Боже, какой же придурок, – вздохнул Алек и прокричал вслед напарнику: – Скоро стемнеет. Иди ужинать, Пуаро.

Однако прежде, чем они завершили свой первый ужин на чужой земле, произошло еще одно событие, которое изменило впечатление космолетчиков об этой планете. 

Стоило Алеку вскрыть самоподогревающийся контейнер, как нечто, малоразличимое в наступивших сумерках, спикировало и выхватило кусок мяса прямо с ложки, так же стремительно исчезнув. Все это произошло настолько быстро, что Алек поднес ко рту пустую ложку. Глядя на его удивленное лицо, Джейс хохотал до икоты.

– Бро, ты бы видел себя сейчас!

– Заткнись! – оборвал его Алек. – Ты хоть понимаешь, что произошло?!

Он воззрился на Джейса, грозно нахмурив брови. Но тому было плевать на мимику напарника, который, хоть и числился официально командиром их маленького разведывательного корабля, но был привычен и близок, как собственное отражение.

– Не дурак, понял, – неохотно подтвердил он. – Планета обитаема.

– Именно.

– Что это меняет? – Джейс облизнул ложку и вновь посмотрел на Алека.

– Как что? – несколько растерялся тот. – А если здесь есть звери покрупнее?

– Даже если это верно, – рассудительно и спокойно произнес Джейс, – нам все равно придется с ними столкнуться рано или поздно. Так что давай решать проблемы по мере поступления.

Сказав это, Джейс поднялся и, отряхнув брючины комбинезона, отправился к кораблю, чей распахнутый вход в наступившей темноте напоминал пасть хищника.

Алек посмотрел ему вслед, в который раз удивляясь напарнику и благодаря за него судьбу.

Укладываясь спать на тесной двухъярусной кровати, он, завернувшись в одеяло, услышал сверху насмешливый шепот Джейса:

– И потом, не забывай, бро, мы все-таки вершина пищевой цепочки.

Алек бросил вверх подушку, чтобы заткнуть "царя природы".

_____________  
* РДК - Разведка Дальнего Космоса  
** ГРиО - Группа Разведки и Оценки

Ночь прошла в беспокойной полудреме, поэтому, стоило первым лучам восходящего солнца проникнуть сквозь запыленный иллюминатор, как Алек сразу же открыл глаза, словно и не спал вовсе. Натянув комбинезон, он вышел наружу, подозрительно осматриваясь вокруг. За ночь ничего существенного не изменилось, и Алек, несколько успокоенный прежней пустотой и безлюдием, решил приобщиться к благам местной природы и для начала искупаться в реке, чьи воды смутно блестели за апельсиновым садом.

Крутя головой по сторонам, он дошел сначала до деревьев, где остановился и тщательно их осмотрел, потом вышел к реке. Она была небольшая, с очень тихим и спокойным течением. Издалека казалось даже, что ее гладь неподвижна, но, подойдя ближе, Алек услышал слабый неумолчный плеск, ощутил движение массы воды, колыхание волн от одного берега к другому. Берега были каменистыми, и на огромных валунах оказалось удобно оставить сушиться выстиранную одежду. 

Войдя в воду, Алек слегка содрогнулся, привыкая к прохладе, затем, оглянувшись и не обнаружив опасности, подпрыгнул и нырнул. Под водой он на мгновение открыл глаза, но либо распугал всех обитателей водоема, либо река была так же безжизненна, как местность, в которой они приземлились. Вынырнув на поверхность, Алек поплыл, мощно загребая воду руками. Он старался не отплывать далеко, чтобы Джейс смог легко найти его. 

После нескольких кругов, он вылез из воды, опираясь на камни, и, найдя валун побольше, сел на него, слегка дрожа от легкого утреннего ветра. Стоило ему умоститься, как снова вернулось это легкое мерцание на перефирии зрения, словно что-то мешало. Он тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от этого эффекта, и зажмурил глаза. Открыв их, он обнаружил возле своего лица какое-то крупное летающее существо. Заорав от неожиданности, Алек свалился в воду, так и не успев толком разглядеть его.

Вынырнув, он влез на валун и стал судорожно натягивать влажный комбинезон, стремясь поскорее вернуться на берег. 

– Бро, ты где? – неожиданно послышался со стороны рощи встревоженный голос Джейса. – Алек, что случилось?!

Спустя пару секунд, растрепанный и полуодетый Джейс выскочил на берег, держа в руках внушительную корягу из тех, что в изобилии валялись в роще. В его голосе слышалась такая неподдельная тревога, что Алек поспешил ответить:

– Я здесь, Джейс. Все в порядке.

Джейс, наконец увидев его, расслабил плечи, но не спешил выпускать свое оружие из рук.

– Что случилось? – спросил он, протягивая ладонь выбиравшемуся на берег другу. – Чего ты разорался?

– А ты что здесь делаешь? – нахмурился Алек, стягивая рукава комбинезона узлом на поясе.

– Собрался позавтракать, – Джейс кивнул головой в сторону апельсиновых деревьев, – как вдруг услышал твой предсмертный крик.

Он усмехнулся, увидев, как покраснел Алек.

– Признайся, кто тут пытался посягнуть на твою честь? Ваш верный рыцарь убьет любого, моя леди. 

И Джейс склонился в издевательском поклоне.

Алек покраснел еще сильнее и от души врезал Джейсу по шее.

Тот ойкнул, но не перестал скалиться.

– Это были местные аборигены? – сделал он еще одну попытку.

– Животное, – уверенно заявил Алек. – Но… он был…

Он осекся, неуверенный в том, что видел.

– Ну, – нетерпеливо подначил его Джейс. – Какой он был?

– Как дракон, – неожиданно выпалил Алек и испытующе посмотрел на Джейса.

– То есть… Огромный, как дракон? Злобный, как дракон? Смертельный…

– Нет, – отмахнулся Алек, с облегчением понимая, что Джейс не собирался высмеивать его, – он выглядел как дракон. Только очень маленький, с руку длиной.

Алек отмерил расстояние от запястья до локтя.

– Хм... – Джейс взлохматил и без того растрепанные волосы. – Что ж… Дракон, значит. Это интересно. – Он обернулся к Алеку, ослепив того своей широкой мальчишеской улыбкой. – Вы готовы сражаться, сэр Алек? 

Дурачась и перешучиваясь, они дошли до корабля. Алека на миг ослепило солнце, и поэтому предостережение Джейса стало для него неожиданностью.

— Стой, Алек, не двигайся! — повелительно прошептал напарник, всматриваясь в плавные обводы лежащего на боку корабля.

Присмотревшись, Алек различил какое-то движение позади генератора защитного поля. Он забеспокоился: совсем рядом проходили трубы системы жизнеобеспечения, а они, хоть и выглядели хорошо защищенными, все же были сделаны из содержащего органику пластика, а значит более уязвимы, чем металл обшивки. 

– Джейс, эта тварь повредит нам систему жизнеобеспечения! – так же шепотом воскликнул Алек.

Словно услышав его, на небольшом уступе распределителя щита показался уже знакомый Алеку маленький дракон. 

Оба космолетчика разглядывали животное, разинув рты.

Оно и вправду напоминало миниатюрного дракона: с телом ящерицы, маленькой пастью, полной острых зубов, раздвоенным языком и небольшими, не более полуметра в размахе, кожистыми крыльями. 

Уцепившись за уступ, маленький дракон разглядывал их темными круглыми, словно бусины, глазами. 

– У меня такое ощущение, что он все понимает, словно домашнее животное, – прошептал Джейс, еле двигая губами.

– Может, это и есть чье-то домашнее животное, – так же тихо ответил Алек, не сводя взгляда с их непрошенного гостя.

Дракончик тем временем приблизился к ним, перебирая цепкими лапами по гладкому корпусу корабля.

Джейс осторожно протянул руку, выставив два пальца, а остальные сжав в кулак.

Дракончик потоптался на месте, а потом решительно шагнул на этот импровизированный насест.

Алек ахнул от неожиданности. 

Джейс же, напротив, светился от удовольствия, загрубевшим от мозолей пальцем поглаживая дракончика по голове.

Животное наслаждалось лаской, щуря глаза и еле слышно курлыкая. Затем встрепенулось и, видимо посчитав прежний насест неудобным, ловко перебралось на плечо Джейса, цепляясь острыми коготками за синтетический материал футболки.

– Алек, у него кожа совсем не как у рептилий! – восторженно проговорил Джейс, не переставая одаривать лаской маленького дракончика. – Она как замша: бархатная и очень горячая.

Алек наконец отмер и решился приблизиться к довольно развалившемуся на плече напарника летуну. Он протянул ладонь, сразу накрыв тенью от нее половину животного, и присоединил свой палец к джейсовскому в невесомом поглаживании. 

Маленький любопытный нахал благосклонно принимал ласку обоих космолетчиков, зажмурив от удовольствия глаза и курлыкая. Коготками он по-прежнему цеплялся за ворот футболки, а хвост его был обернут вокруг предплечья Джейса.

– Интересно, – проговорил Алек, на миг замерев, но тут же продолжая ласку, понукаемый недовольным хмыканьем дракончика, – здесь много таких…

Не успел он закончить предложение, как тут же получил ответ на свой вопрос. Из ниоткуда, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, над его головой закружился галдящий хор разноцветных дракончиков.

Алек, вертя вокруг головой, насчитал семь штук: два зеленых, три коричневых, один цвета старой бронзы, как и их маленький гость, и один синий.

Стоило этой разноцветной карусели повиснуть в воздухе, громко и встревоженно курлыча, как пришелец сорвался с плеча Джейса и присоединился к хороводу с видом провинившегося ребенка. Дракончики снова подняли гвалт, то ли приветствуя, то ли браня своего собрата.

Алек уж было собрался закрыть уши, пока окончательно не оглох, когда шум вдруг резко прекратился. Оглянувшись, они с Джейсом увидели, что все дракончики чинно расселились на выступающих частях корабля. Причина такой перемены стала понятна сразу же. 

На конце уловителя антенны связи из ниоткуда появился еще один дракончик. Его шкурка в лучах полуденного солнца сияла ослепительным золотом.

Рассмотрев смолкнувшее семейство поближе, Алек прошептал:

– Тебе не кажется, что вот эти, – палец космолетчика ткнул в сторону смолкших зеленых дракончиков, - похожи на самок?

Джейс вытянул шею, в попытках разглядеть притихших летунов.

– Да, похоже на то, - согласно кивнул он. - И вот эта тоже.

Он указал пальцем в сторону золотого дракончика, сидящего на антенне с величественным видом.

– Этот крупнее остальных… - с сомнением произнес Алек, пристально рассматривая золотую гостью. - Ты уверен?

Джейс пошло усмехнулся.

– Чувак, поверь на слово. Из нас двоих только я – по телочкам.

Алек закатил глаза и сокрушенно покачал головой. А ведь кому-то достались нормальные напарники!

Они еще немного полюбовались на стаю, но ремонт, который, по меткому выражению Джейса, не сделает себя сам. отвлек их. Впрочем, незванные гости вовсе не собирались улетать, напротив, чувствовали себя вольготно, проявляя любопытство, но стараясь не мешать космолетчикам.

Пару раз Алек ощущал их цепкие лапки на своих плечах, и в такие моменты старался даже не шевелиться, чтобы не спугнуть летуна.

Очевидно, что чрезмерное любопытство как раз и было отличительной чертой этих зверушек. И это наводило на мысль о том, что дракончики никогда не сталкивались с людьми. Что, в свою очередь, означало для Алека и Джейса полнейшую изоляцию на этой планете.

Хотя, возможно, дракончики были так неосторожны именно потому, что успели когда-то привыкнуть к людям и не считали их опасными.

Эти сомнения он высказал вечером Джейсу, но “великий зоолог” уже спал, утомленный дневной активностью.

– Джейс, –Алек выпрямился, утирая пот, заливавший лоб и глаза, – попробуй еще раз…

Уже третий день высоко стоявшее в небе солнце яростными лучами как будто пыталось выжечь все живое на планете. Дневная температура приближалась к сорока градусам цельсия. Редкая трава окончательно пожухла, словно сдавшись неуемному натиску светила. И только люди еще пытались работать в этом жутком знойном мареве.

– Нет. Ничего не выходит. – Встрепанная голова Джейса показалась из стыковочного люка в верхней плоскости корабля люка корабля. – Попробуй запустить двойные реле в обход.

Он выжидающе смотрел на напарника, утирая пот, крупными каплями выступивший на лбу. Схватившись за края люка, он подтянулся так, что на руках взбугрились мускулы, и сел, напряженно наблюдая за работающим Алеком и сонмом кружащих вокруг него дракончиков.

Вдруг один из них, старый бронзовый знакомец, отделился от стаи и подлетел к Джейсу. Ободряюще курлыкнув, он на лету потерся головой о подбородок космолетчика, заросший светлой щетиной. Джейс рассмеялся, слегка погладив летуна. 

Солнце пекло невыносимо, и бледная кожа Джейса уже кое-где покрылась красными пятнами.

– Да, парень, – пробормотал Джейс себе под нос, – я бы не отказался сейчас от дождя. 

Он задумчиво глянул наверх, затенив глаза рукой. Как назло ни одно, даже самое маленькое облако не пятнало вылинявшую синь неба.

– Или снега. – Джейс негромко хохотнул.

Дракончик, все время мельтишивший на уровне его глаз, согласно курлыкнул и… исчез.

– Алек! Алек! – Джейс чуть не свалился, пытаясь докричаться до напарника.

Тот неторопливо поднял голову и одними губами произнес: “Что?”

– Ты видел? Ты это видел? – Джейс встал на обшивку корабля ногами, тыча куда-то в сторону мгновенно смолкшей стаи дракончиков. – Он исчез! Он исчез!

Джейс аж подпрыгивал в нетерпении, дожидаясь пока до его тугодумного напарника дойдет смысл сказанного.

Однако Алек не высказал никакого удивления, пожав плечами и состроив недовольную гримасу.

– Они все время куда-то исчезают.

– Но это… Это же… – Джейс аж захлебнулся словами, не в силах представить грандиозность их открытия.

– Телепортация, – подтвердил его догадки Алек, вновь пожав плечами, словно не впечатленный способностями дракончиков.

– Как ты не понимае… – Джейс оссекся и чуть не полетел вниз, в открытый люк, получив в лицо заряд снега.

Он шокировано выпучил глаза, рассматривая быстро тающий в ладонях снег, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Перед ним кувыркался и веселился бронзовый летун.

Стая дракончиков вновь загомонила, радуясь проделке и выписывая пируэты в воздухе. Их гомону вторил басовитый смех Алека.

– Но… но это… – пробормотал Джейс, наблюдая за холодными каплями, стекающими с пальцев.

– Не знаю, откуда у них такое умение, – отсмеявшись, сообщил Алек, – но оно весьма полезно в обыденной жизни.

Он внимательно посмотрел на золотую королеву, и та исчезла, словно растворившись в воздухе. Через пару секунд она вновь появилась перед Алеком, держа в цепких лапках плазменный резак.

Алек подставил руки, и инструмент аккуратно опустился прямо в них. Он поблагодарил золотую, мазнув тыльной стороной ладони по ее хрупкому горлу.

Джейс неверяще глядел на это представление.

– Как? Как ты с ней общаешься? – хриплым голосом взволнованно спросил он.

– Просто прошу, – пожал плечами Алек. – Они меня понимают. Кто-то лучше, кто-то хуже…

– Ты что, чертов телепат? – разозлился Джейс, спрыгнув с борта корабля и быстрыми шагами преодолевая разделявшее их с Алеком расстояние. Он схватил друга за плечи и несильно встряхнул его.

Алек, смуглая кожа которого не боялась палящих лучей, работал без футболки, и впившиеся в кожу пальцы причиняли ему боль.

– Джейс, успокойся, – он стряхнул руки друга, поведя широкими плечами. Кожа на груди натянулась, очертив контур мышц. 

Джейс сжал кулаки и слегка стукнул Алека по поросшей темными волосками груди.

– Чертов экспериментатор, – недовольно пробурчал он. – Мог бы и сказать.

– Честно говоря, бро, – извиняюще улыбнулся Алек, – я боялся, что ты посчитаешь меня сумасшедшим.

– То есть когда ты залез в кабинет Моргенштерна, чтобы узнать как зовут того парня из доков, потому что, черт возьми, стеснялся подойти и спросить, я не считал тебя идиотом, – кипятился Джейс.

Алек попытался было вставить слово, но напарника уже несло.

– Нет, подожди, – он выставил указательный палец, заставляя Алека замолкнуть и гневно продолжил: – И когда ты изображал Дон Кихота в борьбе с ветряными мельницами, протестуя против закрытия марсианского кафе, когда на его месте построили земной фастфуд, я тоже не считал тебя идиотом. Даже несмотря на твои _идиотские_ транспаранты.

Джейс шумно перевел дыхание, и Алеку удалось вставить единственное слово:

– Прости.

Он умоляюще глянул на Джейса. Тот вздохнул и протянул руку.

– Бро, не сомневайся во мне никогда.

Алек улыбнулся и принял руку напарника.

– Никогда.

Дракончики, словно бэкграунд в плохой мелодраме, тут же затрубили и закувыркались в воздухе вокруг них.

Джейс ухмыльнулся и утер пот со лба.

– По-моему, самое время окунуться, – громко провозгласил он.

Дракончики тут же исчезли.

Напарники рассмеялись, уверенные, что маленькие пройдохи точно ждут их возле реки, чтобы продолжить свои игры там.

Алек согласно кивнул и, отложив резак, подтянул к себе сложенную неподалеку футболку.

 

Несмотря на то, что температура воды была не намного ниже температуры воздуха, все равно было приятно окунуться и смыть с себя пот. 

Стоило Алеку или Джейсу вынырнуть из воды, как дракончики тут же устраивали возню, забрызгивая их. Сами же они отклонялись от ответных струй с поразительным изяществом. Они верещали и прыгали по камням, брызгая водой в космолетчиков и резвясь, как дети. 

Впрочем, золотая самочка не присоединилась к их радужной карусели. Она восседала на высоком валуне, оберегая крылья от брызг и, не отводя взгляда, смотрела на другой берег. 

Джейс первым обратил внимание на это, но не нашел на противоположном – пустом и каменистом – берегу никакой опасности. Там даже не было плотных зарослей, где мог бы спрятаться хищник. Лишь голая выжженная земля с редкими чахлыми кустиками.

Однако беспокойство золотой передалось и ему. Он прекратил попытки утопить Алека и, нахмурив брови, стал всматриваться вдаль.

– Что случилось? – спросил у него напарник, стирая капли воды с лица.

– Не знаю. – Джейс пожал плечами, сложив бугрящиеся мышцами руки на груди. Его мощное тело напряглось в попытке противостоять неизвестной опасности. – Давай закругляться.

Алек, чутко улавливающий настроение друга, тут же согласно тряхнул головой.

Пока он смывал дезинфицирующий гель с коротких волос и тела, Джейс не переставал вглядываться вдаль. Эта непонятная тревога, завладевшая им вдруг ни с того ни с сего, очень беспокоила его. Памятуя о способностях дракончиков, Джейс глянул на золотую самку, восседавшую на вершине валуна. Но от нее не исходило никакой угрозы, да и сам себя Джейс никогда не считал одаренным эмпатом. Так что, вполне возможно, тревога была лишь отражением его собственных подавляемых опасений.

Он размышлял, по-прежнему не отводя взгляда от горизонта, и поэтому первым увидел надвигавшуюся тучу. Ну наконец-таки, его беспричинная тревога получила простое и достоверное объяснение. Перемена погоды! С юга шел грозовой фронт.

– Алек, – позвал он напарника, а когда тот обернулся, просто ткнул пальцем в небо.

Алек улыбнулся, было заметно, что тревога в его глазах тоже пошла на убыль, и сделал знак выходить на берег.

Успокоенный, Джейс не спеша выбирался из воды, когда какофония звуков и визгов вновь обрушилась на него. Дракончики носились вокруг космолетчиков и трубили, хватали их за волосы, острыми коготками царапали кожу до крови. Вообщем, вели себя так, словно ополоумели.

– Эй, эй, что случилось?! 

Как самый высокий Алек стал очевидной мишенью для дракончиков. Он закрывал руками лицо и голову, опасаясь, что летуны могут выклевать ему глаза.

– Да что с вами такое?! – раздраженно вопил Джейс, размахивая руками и пытаясь влезть в комбинезон.

Напарники спешно одевались, отбиваясь от обезумевших дракончиков, натягивая одежду и обувь. Но сделать это в поднявшемся гаме было невозможно.

– Они чем-то встревожены! – прокричал Алек прямо на ухо Джейсу.

В тот же миг, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, все дракончики куда-то исчезли. Напарники остались одни, растерянно озираясь.

Алек обернулся в сторону, глянув на другой берег, которого уже почти достиг грозовой фронт. Глаза его расширились, а рот приоткрылся. Он замер, словно не веря своим глазам. Потом его лицо исказилось гримасой, и, не говоря ни слова, он схватил Джейса за руку и побежал в сторону бывшего апельсинового сада. 

– Алек, постой! Что случилось, черт возьми!

Джейс, не успевший натянуть ботинок, вырвал руку из ладони напарника, заставив того резко остановиться, и обернулся.

Картина, представшая его глазам, была завораживающе ужасна.

Из темной тучи, нависшей над рекой и неуклонно приближавшейся к ним, падал не дождь. Из нее сыпались странные серебряные нити, падавшие куда попало: на берег, на камни, в реку.

Вода в реке кипела, обитатели ее выскакивали, хватая кусочки быстро тускнеющих нитей и заглатывая их.

Но самое страшное творилось на противоположном берегу. Редкие чахлые кустики и выжженная трава были покрыты мерзкой шевелящейся серебристой массой, которая, словно лавина, медленно ползла по равнине, оставляя за собой пустую сухую землю. Не выжженную, а опустевшую. Однако, ни камни, ни валуны в реке не пострадали.

– Эта тварь питается органикой, – вдруг выкрикнул Джейс и, окинув взглядом их с Алеком, сорвался с места, бегом направляясь к единственному укрытию, которое у них здесь было, – к “Разиэлю”.

Они лишь на несколько метров опережали передний фронт странной грозы, чувствуя открывшееся второе дыхание и захлестывающий адреналин. Никому из них не хотелось представлять, что эта гадость может сделать с человеком. 

– Не оглядывайся! – прокричал Алек, когда они преодолели уже половину пути от рощи к кораблю.

Джейс не выдержал и обернулся. Увиденное чуть не заставило его согнуться в рвотном позыве. 

Рощи не было. На ее месте ширилась огромная вспученная шевелящаяся грязно-серебристая масса, поглощающая на своем пути все: и чахлую траву, и хлысты лиан, и яркие шарики плодов. Иногда масса выплескивала щупальца, словно слепое чудовище, пытающееся нащупать путь. 

Джейс вдруг увидел, как одно их них добралось до его ботинок. С криком сдернув с себя обувь, он забросил ботинки в самую середину мерзкой массы и припустил вслед за Алеком. 

Их гонка закончилась у открытого люка “Разиэля”, который они успели задраить, едва вбежав. Некоторые щупальца проникли на корабль, и Алек топтал их, сдавленно рыча и не помня себя от ужаса. 

Джейс же схватил бутылку с питьевой водой, оставленную им утром у двери, и вылил ее на грязно-серую массу, начинавшую уже угрожающе увеличиваться в размерах. Вода оказала невероятное действие: щупальца перестали шевелиться, уменьшились и потускнели. 

Алек брезгливо тронул их ботинком и, не получив ответа, облегченно вздохнул и опустился на пол.

Напарники посмотрели друг на друга, все еще не веря, что смогли спастись. 

– Разиэль всемилостивый, – ошеломленно прошептал Джейс, – что это было?

У Алека хватило сил лишь покачать головой.

– Какая-то форма жизни? – он недоуменно пожал плечами. – Не знаю. Я о таком даже не читал.

Он отвел взгляд от не подающих признаки жизни щупалец на полу и вдруг заметил какие-то отблески в иллюминаторе. Алек вскочил, прильнув к толстому стеклу.

Снаружи шел настоящий бой. Их маленькие дракончики храбро сражались с нитями, выдыхая огонь, как самые настоящие драконы из сказок. 

Джейс, как завороженный, смотрел на развернувшееся за окном представление. Он заметил, что дракончиков было намного больше, чем они видели до сих пор, значит, за их жизни сражалась не одна стая.

Вдалеке, на месте рощи, продолжала шевелиться грязная серая масса, а здесь, над кораблем, словно раскрылся огненный зонт. Маленькие храбрецы выдыхали огонь, исчезали и появлялись в другом месте. И все это было слаженно, молниеносно, словно они занимались этим не первый раз.

Напарники смотрели на кипящий снаружи бой, который не могли выиграть всесильные люди, преодолевшие даже космос, но смогли крохотные летуны. 

Отдававшие сейчас жизни за чужих им существ.

Нити все продолжали сыпаться, и вскоре дракончики стали выдыхаться. Все чаще исчезали, все медленнее уворачивались, принимая смертельные удары нитей своими маленькими телами.

Алек сжал кулаки в бессильной ярости, а Джейс от невозможности действовать мог только прислониться лбом к иллюминатору, провожая каждого погибшего дракончика тихим злым рычанием.

Нити ударялись о корпус корабля, и Алек мог только с ужасом представлять, что останется от него после этого опустошительного падения. Хорошо, что, судя по всему, эти чудовищные нити не могли пробить металл. Пока не могли!

Вдруг где-то недалеко раздался оглушающий рев, слышимый даже в их задраеном наглухо корабле. Напарники встрепенулись и прильнули к иллюминатору. За ним по-прежнему кружили выбившиеся из сил дракончики, но, судя по всему, им на помощь пришли собратья. Сотни маленьких тел встали на место выбывших из строя и со свежими силами стали бороться с нитями, сжигая их еще в воздухе. Но туча разместилась как раз над ними, и бедные летуны выбивались из сил. 

Алек наблюдал, как прямо на группу бронзовых падает огромная паутина блестящих нитей, грозя накрыть храбрых дракончиков всех разом. Затаив дыхание, Алек с бессильными слезами на глазах следил за тем, как ветер сдувает нити все ниже, еще немного – и огромные серебристые тенета поглотят маленькие тельца.

Но тут откуда-то сбоку ударила огромная струя огня, словно выпущенная из огнемета, и спалила жадно раскинувшуюся сеть, оставив от нее лишь оседающие на землю черные хлопья. 

Алек и Джейс вскрикнули от неожиданности, а дракончики громко загалдели. Где-то за стенами корабля им ответил мощный трубный клич.

Замерев, напарники завороженно наблюдали за тем, как в поле видимости их иллюминатора, заложив крутой вираж, показался огромный дракон. Из пасти его хлестало пламя, сжигая на своем пути огромные сплетения нитей. А на хребте…

– Джейс, смотри! Смотри! – Алек восторженно тыкал пальцем в стекло, забыв о том, что напарник тоже стоит рядом. – Смотри! Там человек! На драконе кто-то есть! Смотри же!!!

Джейс, ухватившись за плечо Алека, наклонился чуть ниже и словно мальчишка восторженно наблюдал, как огромный дракон плавно закладывал вираж за виражом, утюжа небо от одного края фронта к другому. Его пальцы крепко впились в плечи напарника, который даже не чувствовал боли, оглушенный величественной картиной, открывшейся ему.

Друзья наблюдали за полетом дракона, не отлипая от иллюминатора, забыв про жажду, голод и собственные мелкие раны.

К тому времени, как серебристый дождь исчерпал себя, а небо прояснилось, Алек и Джейс уже стояли у стыковочного люка в ожидании возможности безопасно открыть его. 

Наконец они услышали два коротких стука, после которых насмешливый голос произнес:

– Эй, мыши, вылезайте из норки. 

Джейс, несмотря на явно видимое на лице облегчение, сразу же вскипел, стремясь высмеять обидчика в ответ. 

Стоило металлическим штырям, держащим дверь люка, выйти из пазов, как Джейс откинул ее одним ударом, и моментально вылез наружу, выпрямляясь во весь свой немалый рост.

Алек остался внизу, настороженно слушая диалог между напарником и неизвестным всадником.

– Это кто тут пищит? – с ходу пошел в атаку Джейс. – Уж не комар ли пролетел?

– Может и комар, – ответил молодой голос, не скрывавший насмешку, – да только тот комар вам жизни спас. Правда, Раф?

В ответ ему раздался трубный клич. 

Алек даже внизу почувствовал, как содрогнулся от неожиданности Джейс. Боясь, что напарник обидит человека, так вовремя пришедшего им на выручку, он поспешил вылезти наружу. Подтянувшись, он успел разглядеть спину, обтянутую теплой кожаной курткой и взъерошенный хохолок волос на голове, как его внимание привлек дракон.

Самый настоящий, огромный, коричневый, в холке превышавший высоту лежащего на боку “Разиэля”, он оглядывался, кося по сторонам большими фасеточными глазами. Алек замер в восхищении, разом вспомнив все свои мечты о рыцарях и драконах. Несмотря на огромные размеры и устрашающий вид, от дракона не чувствовалось угрозы, напротив, его мощь и сила, казалось, были направлены только на защиту человека. Замерев у открытого люка корабля, Алек, как мальчишка, не мог отвести взгляда от странного существа другой планеты, завороженный его потрясающей грацией и красотой.

“ Я не существо, я – Раф...” – вдруг раздался в его голове негодующий голос.

Приоткрыв рот, Алек в немом восхищении смотрел в глубокие лиловые глаза дракона, в которых светились ум и любознательность.

“ Привет. Я – Алек” – робея, поздоровался он.

– Будь я проклят! – послышалось рядом, и Алек вздрогнул. – Что скажешь, Раф? Он, определенно, подходит!

Раф громогласно затрубил в ответ.

Алек перевел взгляд на человека, сидевшего недалеко от люка и ласково хлопавшего Рафа по голове, которую тот положил ему на колени.

Дракон был хорош, но мужчина – прекрасен. 

Его взъерошенные волосы были коротко острижены, подчеркивая характерные азиатские скулы и разрез глаз, а губы – растянуты в улыбке, обнажавшей белые ровные зубы. Ворот куртки был распахнут, демонстрируя длинную шею с острым кадыком. Рот Алека наполнился слюной, когда он представил как кусает эту шею, прихватывая кадык. Судорожно сглотнув, он поднял взгляд и обнаружил, что мужчина, на которого он публично пускал слюни, смотрит на него заинтересованно и немного насмешливо. В умных карих глазах прятались искры смеха, готовые вырваться на волю. 

– Прием! – проорал ему в ухо худший в мире напарник. – Земля вызывает Алека! Ответь!

Алек вздрогнул, но счел за лучшее не подавать вида. Вспомнив о том, что он, хоть и номинально, является капитаном “Разиэля”, а значит представляет здесь Марс, он, подойдя ближе, протянул руку незнакомцу и церемонно представился:

– Алек Лайтвуд. Мы благодарны вам за спасение.

Одним слитным движением поднявшись на ноги, их спаситель, оказавшийся ростом, кстати, лишь чуть ниже Алека, ответил:

– Рад оказаться полезным, Алек Лайтвуд. И…

Он неохотно отвел взгляд и вопросительно уставился на Джейса. Тот, вызывающе глядя на него, задиристо сказал :

– Джейс Вейланд.

– Маг’с, – в свою очередь представился незнакомец. И добавил: –А это Раф. Мой дракон.

При упоминании своего зверя взгляд его смягчился, в нем было море обожания и нежности.

– Магс, – отвлек его Алек, – а дальше как?..

– О, – Маг’с немного смутился, – мы отказались от фамилий лет десять назад. Вступая в семью Крылатых, мы оставляем за стенами Вейра всю свою прошлую жизнь, в том числе и имя.  
– Так… – начал было говорить Джейс, но его перебил звонкий женский голос.

– Маг’с заканчивай флиртовать с парнями, нам пора убираться отсюда.

Смущенно улыбнувшись, Маг’с почесал шею и крикнул в ответ:

– Уже иду, печенька. Не ревнуй.

Снизу раздались проклятья и еще что-то о всадниках, мнящих о себе слишком много.

Джейс, усмехнувшись, пошел к краю лежавшего на боку звездолета и, красуясь перед невидимой пока девушкой, спрыгнул.

Снизу послышался сдавленный вскрик и еще одна серия ругательств.

Алек смущенно улыбнулся, сожалея о том, что чуть было не стал флиртовать с парнем, которого недалеко ждала девушка. Извинившись, он прошел мимо Маг’са, от которого пахнуло запахом жженого камня, и осторожно спустился по утопленным в корпусе ступеням.

Картина, представшая ему, удручала своим видом. Трава и кустарники были сожжены на несколько миль вокруг, от бывшего апельсинового сада не осталось и следа, вокруг валялось несколько обугленных тушек дракончиков. И над всем этим слоем черного снега лежал пепел. Он не взлетал, не забивался в нос, не срывал дыхание. Он словно саваном укрывал место недавней битвы. 

По всему полю, то тут, то там бродили люди, державшие в руках толстые черные шланги, прикрепленные к сосудам у них за спиной. Периодически из шлангов вырывались струи огня, добивая уцелевшие серебряные нити.

Ближе к реке расположились еще пять драконов, среди которых ослепляюще блестела шкура золотого цвета. Сам дракон был еще небольшим, особенно по сравнению с собратьями, и те опекали его, прикрывая огромными кожистыми крыльями, пока он ковылял среди камней на берегу.

– Не сердись на Клэри, – раздался за спиной голос Маг’са, – она переживает за Фрею и поэтому злится. 

Алек, который настолько увлекся рассматриванием драконов, что не заметил приближения Маг’са, вздрогнул и обернулся. Он хотел спросить у всадника, как они оказались здесь, но все вопросы вылетели у него из головы, стоило ему увидеть в каком состоянии находился “Разиэль”.

Металл корпуса был густо покрыт сажей и пеплом, кое-где виднелись подпалины от огня драконов, а сбоку были заметны вмятины от метеоритов, в поток которых они попали.

Но все это было поправимо, если бы не одна деталь. Вдоль всего корпуса, охватывая его несколько раз, была проложена магистраль системы жизнеобеспечения. Биогель, составлявший основную часть жидкости, заполнявшей систему, вступал в реакцию с металлами, и поэтому был создан специальный пластик, из которого и изготавливалась магистраль. Пластик был прочным, ударо- и жаростойким, и не реагировал ни на один из компонентов биогеля. Вот только он был сделан из переработанных отходов. Органических отходов.

И после нашествия нитей эта, самая важная, часть их корабля, представляла собой жалкое зрелище: корпус магистрали словно проеден, в нем зияли дыры размером с кулак взрослого человека, края которых обуглились. Биогель местами вытек, и белесые следы виднелись на корпусе корабля.

Алек охнул, застыв с горестным выражением на лице. Его плечи ссутулились, а руки бессильно повисли. 

Все было кончено.

– Что случилось? – спросил Маг’с, подходя к убитому горем космолетчику. – Алек, я могу чем-то помочь?

В голосе его звучала неподдельная тревога. Но она лишь взбесила Алека.

– Что случилось?! – закричал он. – Я тебе скажу, что случилось! – Он схватил Маг’са за плечи и резко развернул его, чуть не уткнув носом в корпус корабля. – Можешь полюбоваться, всадник! Наш корабль, наш “Разиэль” больше никогда не взлетит! Мы обречены! Мы обречены всю жизнь прожить здесь, на вашей идиотской планете, с вашими отвратительными нитями!!! Мы никогда не увидим дом! Понимаешь?! Ты понимаешь?! Чем ты можешь мне помочь?!

Он тряс побледневшего всадника, выкрикивая ему в лицо свои обвинения. Маг’с же как будто позволял ему это, не пытаясь возразить или оправдаться. Он лишь с глубокой печалью смотрел на вышедшего из себя космолетчика.

Наконец, исчерпав запал, Алек отпустил Маг’са и, оглянувшись на подбежавших к ним людей в таких же пропыленных и прожженных костюмах, решительно двинулся в сторону входа в шлюз.  
Как бы то ни было, оставаться здесь больше не имело смысла.

– Хей, бро, ты как? –участливо спросил догнавший его Джейс.

– Когда ты понял? – не оборачиваясь, мрачно спросил Алек, набирая код и ожидая пока откроется шлюз.

– Когда нити ударили по корпусу, – Джейс пристроился чуть сзади и теперь спешил, стараясь поспеть за широко шагавшим злым напарником.

– Почему не сказал мне? – спросил его Алек сквозь зубы.

– Не был уверен до конца, – пожал плечами Джейс. – Да и что бы ты смог сделать?

– Верно, – процедил Алек, скрипнув зубами. – Собирайся.

– Послушай, бро, – Джейс подошел ближе, сжав плечо друга. – Может, это и к лучшему, а? Подумай сам, ну какое будущее ждало бы нас в колонии?

Алек дернул плечом, сбрасывая руку Джейса, и резко развернулся к нему. Глаза его полыхали таким гневом, что Джейс непроизвольно отшатнулся.

– Каким бы он ни был, это наш дом! – еле сдерживаясь, пророкотал он. – Наш! Понимаешь?! Да, я помню, никто в РДК не надеется вернуться домой, большинство из нас гибнут, исследуя космос. Но ведь мы с тобой собирались вернуться живыми. Собирались забрать свою долю и купить участок на Земле. Собирались осесть и завести семьи. Ты помнишь?! Ты еще помнишь это, Джейс?!

Джейс молчал, не пытаясь переубедить напарника. Он не знал как донести до Алека то, что испытывал сам. То, как заворожила его эта планета, так похожая и одновременно непохожая на Землю, на их общий дом. Как впервые он понял, что значит просто дышать полной грудью, не экономя каждый глоток воздуха. Что значит купаться в реке, не жалея, не рассчитывая каждой капли. Что значит видеть эти бескрайние пространства, это голубое небо, пусть на нем и две луны вместо одной, и созвездия совсем иные. Что значит ощущать себя человеком, а не низшим классом, отребьем. Что значит не ощущать гнета правительства, не опасаться шпионов Земли, жить, не оглядываясь, не чураясь чужих, не взвешивая каждое сказанное слово. Быть свободным - вот, что эта планета значила для Джейса.

Но в затмении собственных страхов и предрассудков, Алек не смог бы услышать его. И Джейс отступил. Понурился и вышел из каюты, собираясь упаковать с собой парочку совершенно необходимых любому приличному механику вещей.

Алек остался один. Всплеск гнева выжал из него все силы, отчаяние завладело им до такой степени, что у него совсем не было желания что-либо делать.

Неожиданно вдали послышались гулкие шаги и звонкий женский голос прокричал:

– Где ты, гнусный червь?! Покажись!

Удивленный, Алек выглянул из каюты, стремясь увидеть того, кто позволял себе подобное обращение. Однако не успел он высунуть голову наружу, как на него налетел рыжий вихрь. Миниатюрная девушка колошматила его по груди своими маленькими кулачками, понося на чем свет стоит. Алек пытался укрыться от этого натиска, но маленькая и верткая девчонка не давала ему и шанса.

– Как ты мог?! Кто ты такой, рагон тебя раздери?! Что ты себе позволяешь?! Да Маг’с нарушил все правила, чтоб спасти вас, двух идиотов, и вот как ты ему отплатил! Неблагодарная тварь! Личинка верий!!! Отрыжка дракона!

Она продолжала молотить кулаками его по груди, пока Алек тщетно пытался удержать девушку, не причиняя ей вреда. Подняв голову, он увидел, что напротив стоит Джейс и ухмыляется, заложив руки за спину и прислонившись к переборке.

– Что ты стоишь?! - гаркнул Алек. – Помоги мне!

Джейс заржал, беспардонно пялясь и наслаждаясь представлением. Но когда девушка, поняв бесплодность своих попыток, пнула Алека в голень, отчего тот взвыл и согнулся, Джейс все-таки пришел на помощь.

– Полегче, милая, он нужен нам живым.

Рыжая девчонка обернулась и, сдув локон с лица, нахально заявила:

– Живым не значит невредимым.

Джейс оглушительно расхохотался, все еще мягко прижимая острые локотки девчонки к ее бокам. Она попыталась вырваться, но сил ей явно не хватало.

Алек, прихрамывая, подошел к холодильнику и вытащил оттуда пакет с замороженным гелем. Присев на стул, он осторожно закатал штанину и приложил ледяной пакет к ушибленной ноге.

Дерзкая девчонка дернула плечом и заявила, обращаясь к Джейсу.

– Ладно. Все. Можешь меня отпустить. Я не собираюсь его убивать. 

Джейс покачал головой.

– Обещаю, – нетерпеливо произнесла девчонка, от злости притопнув ногой.

Джейс отпустил ее, отойдя на шаг назад. Алек с мукой в глазах смотрел на то, как она поправляла одежду и слишком большой для ее роста баллон на спине. Он видел, как исказилось ее лицо, когда она нащупала шланг, висящий сбоку. В ее глазах легко читалось желание сжечь Алека дотла: здесь и сейчас.

– Ты обещала, – укоризненно глядя, сказал Алек.

Девчонка вздернула подбородок:

– Вот еще! Не хватало мне пачкать руки. Попрошу Фрею и она сожрет тебя, гад. Надеюсь только, не отравится.

И, гневно окинув их с Джейсом взглядом, она прошествовала к выходу.

Джейс, обомлев от такой дерзости, восхищенно смотрел ей вслед.

Когда они, наскоро запихав необходимое в вещмешки, вышли наружу,то все люди и их драконы были в сборе. Фрея, золотой дракон Клэри, была еще, очевидно, недостаточно сильна, чтобы нести пассажира, поэтому парила в небе над кораблем под бдительной охраной двух бронзовых. Их всадники стояли рядом с Маг’сом, что-то обсуждая и активно жестикулируя. Стоило им увидеть выходящих космолетчиков, как спор быстро прекратился.

Остальные уже оседлали своих драконов, устроившись между наростами на хребтах и подстраховав себя кожанной обвязкой, больше всего напоминавшей сбрую.

Маг’с тяжело подошел к ним и, стараясь не глядеть на Алека, произнес:

– Вы полетите вместе с Д’аном и Сай’ем. Слушайтесь их и выполняйте все распоряжения. Это необходимо для вашей безопасности.

Он, устало натянув летную шапку, отвернулся и побрел к коричневому Рафу. Дракон согнул лапу, услужливо подставляя ее человеку. Маг’с мгновенно забрался ему на спину, усаживаясь и пристегиваясь ремнями.

Всадники, спорившие с ним, обернулись к космолетчикам, кивком подзывая их к себе. В это же время их драконы, опекавшие золотую, спустились вниз.

Алек опасливо приблизился к огромному зверю. 

– Не бойся его, – усмехнулся Сай’, еще совсем юный паренек с блестящими карими глазами и непокорной вьющейся шевелюрой, выглядывающей даже из-под плотной летной шапки. – Мант не кусается. 

Алек нервно улыбнулся, наблюдая как ловко паренек забирается на шею дракона по протянутой лапе.

– Давай. – Он протянул Алеку руку. – Я помогу тебе.

Алек осторожно поставил ногу в грубом ботинке на протянутую лапу дракона. Оперевшись рукой о мощное плечо, он почувствовал гладкую, как замша, кожу зверя, горячую и упругую. Он ухватился за ладонь Сай’а и через миг оказался сидящим позади него, в ложбинке между гребневыми наростами. Всадник ловко оплел его бедра ремнями, крепко притянув и зафиксировав их.

– Обхвати меня за пояс, – скомандовал он, сосредотачиваясь. – И не отпускай. Мы полетим через Промежуток. Потом объясню, что это. Главное помни, там темно и холодно. Но все продлится не больше восьми ударов сердца. Так что не паникуй. И не убирай рук.

Он крепче сдвинул руки Алека на своем поясе и замер, очевидно, ожидая отмашки.

Алек оглянулся. Джейс был так же, как он, пристегнут к большому бронзовому дракону Д’ана.

Маг’с, как раз посадивший Клэри за своей спиной, обвел взглядом всех всадников, замерших, словно на построении, и, подняв руку вверх, покрутил в воздухе сжатым кулаком.

Тут же Алек почувствовал, как его качнуло, и земля стала удаляться из-под лап дракона, уходя куда-то вниз и вбок. Он судорожно схватился за пояс Сай’а, сжимая руки изо всех сил. 

Под ним пронеслась выжженная черная земля, корпус “Разиэля” с подпалинами по бокам, изъеденный нитями, словно сыр мышью, блестевшая вдалеке река и протянувшаяся на многие мили к горизонту желтая опаленная солнцем степь.

Сердце Алека сжалось при виде того, во что превратился их гордый красавец-корабль. Он зажмурил глаза, чтобы стереть эту картину из памяти.

Все драконы поднялись в воздух и выстроились в одном им известном порядке. Алек успел вдохнуть теплый пахнувший кострами воздух и сильнее стиснуть ногами бока дракона.

И тут мир померк.

Холод и мрак обступили его. Но больше всего пугало не это, а какая-то мертвенная тишина, в которой даже собственное дыхание казалось слишком громким. Алек замер, не в силах пошевелиться.

Он смог сделать вдох лишь спустя обещанные Сай’ем восемь ударов сердца, когда мрак Промежутка сменился закатным солнцем в какой-то гористой местности.

Золотые и багряные лучи заходящего светила отразились от снежных шапок скалистых пиков и на миг ослепили его. Когда же он вновь смог видеть, то дракон уже снижался по пологой спирали. Воздух был еще холоден, особенно на высоте, но уже пах свежестью. Природа словно замерла в предчувствии весны.

Алек скосил глаза вниз, рассматривая горную цепь, образовавшую почти правильный круг, внутри которого суетились и бегали люди, резко кричали какие-то птицы, смахивающие на страусов. А на скальных карнизах грелись около пяти десятков драконов. Так же, как и маленькие дракончики, они были разных цветов. Зеленые и синие были помельче и пошустрее, а коричневые и мощные бронзовые поражали размерами и какой-то величавой статью. 

Коричневый Раф протрубил приветственный клич, и снизу ему откликнулись не менее десятка голосов. Воздух вокруг закипел, взбиваемый крыльями поднявшихся навстречу им драконов.  
Зачарованный этим зрелищем, Алек пропустил сам момент посадки и очнулся только когда Сай’ потянул его за руку, помогая слезть.

Сняв теплую шапку, Алек ласково погладил бронзового Манта и мысленно извинился за собственную неуклюжесть. Ему все казалось, что он своей грубой обувью и неосторожными движениями мог повредить кожу дракона.

В голове у него тотчас загрохотало, и довольный голос, принадлежавший, как он понял, Манту, произнес: “Не обольщайся, человек, ты не можешь навредить мне”.

Алек застыл, пораженный. Оглянувшись на Сай’а, он увидел, что юный всадник прячет ухмылку, притворяясь, что занят распутыванием ремней упряжи.

– Это всегда так? – неожиданно вырвалось у Алека.

– Что? – удивленно спросил Сай’.

– Он всегда разговаривает с тобой?

– Ты слышал Манта?!

Алек замолк, немного напуганный резким вопросом Сай’а.

– Да, – неуверенно промямлил он, коря себя за любопытство и несдержанность. – А разве не все слышат драконов?

Сай’ странно посмотрел на него и отвел взгляд.

– Каждый всадник слышит лишь своего дракона. Я не знаю таких, которые слышали бы других.

Алек удивленно взглянул на него, решив, что о разговоре с Рафом, пожалуй, стоит промолчать.

Сай’ посмотрел куда-то за его спину и кивнул головой.

– Иди. Тебя еще ждет нагоняй от Госпожи Катарины. Ну а потом, если останешься жив, приходи ужинать в Нижние пещеры.

Он усмехнулся.

У Алека за время краткого разговора уже скопилась сотня-другая вопросов, но властный женский голос за его спиной произнес:  
– Приветствую вас в Форт-Вейре, незнакомцы.

Он резко развернулся и встретился со спокойным и жестким взглядом немолодой женщины. Госпожа Катарина смотрела на него твердо, чуть прищурив глаза. Она, не стесняясь, разглядывала его, цепляясь за детали одежды и обмундирования. 

Алек только сейчас остро почувствовал, что он не просто на другой планете, в другом мире – со своими обычаями, укладом и традициями. И от этого ему, привыкшему к относительному уединению на борту корабля-разведчика или замкнутому анклаву на марсианской базе, становилось не по себе. 

Он заметил, что постепенно их с Госпожой Катариной окружила толпа людей. Некоторые из них были одеты в летные костюмы, а другие - в простые домотканые рубахи и штаны. Женщины носили длинные, по щиколотки, юбки и блузы. Волосы большинства из них были коротко обрезаны, очевидно, чтобы не мешались в работе. 

Лишь Госпожа Катарина была одета в платье из более дорогой и тонкой ткани, украшенное затейливой вышивкой.

Они тоже были колонистами, но как же разительно отличались от замученных марсиан. Несмотря на повисшие в воздухе настороженность и напряжение, на лицах многих из них сверкали приветственные улыбки. 

Было заметно, что эти люди много и с удовольствием работали для собственного блага.

Алек вновь остро почувствовал свою отчужденность. Слова приветствия застряли у него в горле, и он мог лишь тупо пялиться перед собой. Как всегда, положение спас Джейс.

– Прошу простить моего друга, госпожа, он просто потерял дар речи от вашей красоты!

И этот лизоблюд склонился в глубоком поклоне перед строгой женщиной.

Едва заметно усмехнувшись, Катарина проговорила:

– В таком случае немного кла ему не повредит.

Она сделала приглашающий жест рукой, когда рядом с ними вновь оказалась несносная рыжая Клэри и злобно проговорила:

– А лучше чашечку яда.

И, мотнув своими яркими патлами, унеслась вперед.

Алек устало вздохнул и, обнаружив Джейса провожающего взглядом скандальную девчонку, профилактически стукнул его по голове.

– Ай, за что? – возмутился Джейс, потирая ушибленное место.

– От большой братской любви, – ядовито прошептал Алек, указывая на Катарину, которая успела уйти вперед.

Подхватившись, они оба догнали женщину, пристроившись по бокам от нее.

В Нижних Пещерах, как называла их Катарина, были расположены общие помещения. Огромная столовая с высокими потолками и рядом примитивных электрических ламп в качестве освещения. В дальнем углу, за аркой, располагалась кухня, чуть меньшая по размеру, но с шестью огромными печами. В противоположной стороне рядами размещались длинные столы с деревянными лавками возле них. В середине, чуть на возвышении, стоял отдельный стол. 

Алек сразу понял, что стол принадлежит управляющим этим местом.

И Катарина действительно, подобрав юбки, поднялась на возвышение и села, сложив руки на деревянной поверхности и оглядывая оставшихся стоять гостей. Она молчала, пока две молодые девушки спешно накрывали стол белоснежной скатертью и расставляли простые, но аппетитные блюда.

Алек, несмотря на нервозную обстановку, почувствовал голод. Взглянув на Джейса, он усмехнулся: напарник и не скрывал, что еда прельщает его больше всего остального. 

Катарина перехватила его взгляд на Джейса и тоже раздвинула губы в мимолетной улыбке.

– Прошу, присаживайтесь, – она радушно повела рукой, приглашая их присоединиться к трапезе.

Напарники не заставили себя уговаривать.

Пока они с аппетитом уплетали приготовленные умелыми поварами блюда, Катарина немного рассказала им о жизни Вейра.

Вейр. Так называлось это место, где жили всадники драконов. Или Крылатые, как они себя звали. Уникальный союз человека и дракона, возникающий при рождении последнего и длящийся всю жизнь до смерти одного из них.

Только этот сплав человека и зверя позволял отражать падения. Драконы заглатывали “огненный камень” - местный минерал, содержащий фосфин, и перемалывали его в своем втором желудке. Выдыхали они газ, легко воспламеняющийся в воздухе. Только таким образом можно было наиболее эффективно отражать атаки нитей – сжигая их в полете.

Этим и занимались всю жизнь всадники. Работа была сложной и опасной, но самое главное – драконов было крайне мало, и на все падения не хватало сил.

Приплод приносили только золотые самки, королевы драконов, но их было совсем немного. 

Алек и Джейс, как и все жители колоний, умели усваивать любое количество информации в любом положении. От этого часто зависела жизнь. Поэтому, насыщая желудки, они с неослабевающим вниманием слушали Госпожу Вейра.

Теперь они оба понимали, что это не просто уважительное звание, отнюдь. Драконы подчинялись своим золотым королевам беспрекословно. Стать отцом будущего потомства считалось неслыханной честью для дракона и его всадника. И выбор тут полностью зависел от предпочтений золотой. Всадник, догнавший королеву в ее брачном полете, становился Предводителем Вейра. Уже много лет, или, как здесь говорили, Оборотов, эту должность неизменно занимал бронзовый всадник по имени Р’гнор.

Катарина извинилась за его отсутствие, упомянув, что он сейчас занимался улаживанием конфликта с холдерами.

– С кем? – деликатно вытерев руки о поданную салфетку, Джейс, по старой привычке, утер рот рукавом.

– С холдерами, – терпеливо повторила Катарина, ухмыляясь уголком губ.

– А кто…

– Давайте поговорим об этом завтра, – настойчиво попросила Катарина, поднимаясь. – Я вижу, вы устали.

– Госпожа, позвольте вопрос, – Алек встал и слегка склонил голову, провожая даму, выходящую из-за стола. Катарина удивленно выгнула бровь и кивнула ему. Ее темная кожа блестела в тусклом свете ламп, а аккуратно убранные в пучок абсолютно седые волосы резали глаз непривычным контрастом. – Вы говорили, что на планете несколько Вейров. На какую область простирается защита каждого из них? Как много земли они охватывают?

Алек, всегда обожавший стратегические задачи, не мог пройти мимо этой.

– Я думаю, обо всем этом вам сможет поведать Р’гнор, когда завтра вернется в Вейр.

Она оглянулась и, увидев гаснущие лампы, воскликнула:

– Бриана, уже давно пора зажигать факелы!

– Ох, и вправду, госпожа, – засуетилась дородная рыжеволосая женщина. – Мила, Аника, принесите факелы, – отдала она распоряжение.

Две блондинки стремительно выбежали из столовой через боковые двери, которые, как понял Алек, вели к кладовым.

– Госпожа, – задумчиво проговорил Джейс, оглядывая гаснущие лампы, растянутые на проводах по всему залу. – Почему вы не почините источник питания?

Катарина воззрилась на него и, помолчав, медленно ответила:

– Ты можешь заняться этим завтра утром, если хочешь.

– Но, госпожа… – возмущенно начал всадник, стоявший справа от Катарины.

Госпожа Вейра так резко повернулась к нему, что подол ее юбки чиркнул по его запыленным сапогам. 

– Если ты забыл, К’тул, я все еще всадница золотой королевы этого Вейра.

Где-то за толстыми каменными стенами тревожно затрубил дракон.

К’тул с виноватым видом опустился на одно колено, словно подавляемый железной волей своей госпожи.

Алек с восторгом смотрел на это проявление, пусть вынужденного, но все же рыцарства: поклонение, хоть и под железной пятой. 

Джейс же, судя по выражению лица, пребывал в шоке. Для него не было новостью превосходящее или равное положение женщины – шовинизм утратил свое значение в трудных условиях колонизации, но и слепому понятно, что всадник склонился лишь ведомый волей своего дракона. И вот это и вводило мужественного Джейса в оторопь.

– Сай’, – обратилась Госпожа к молодому всаднику, – проводи наших гостей в один из свободных вейров.

Сай’ склонился в поклоне, впечатленный демонстрацией силы своей Госпожи. Стоявшая рядом Клэри наблюдала за развернувшейся сценой с удивительной для такого вздорного существа тоской в глазах.

Алек только сейчас заметил, сколько народа окружало их во время спонтанной трапезы. Всадники заняли пустые столы, очевидно, не собираясь упускать ни слова из речи незнакомых гостей. Рядом с ними, а порой и на коленях у них, сидели молодые девушки, и то, что дома могло показаться Алеку распущенным поведением, здесь воспринималось как само собой разумеющееся: настолько естественны были эти отношения.

Возле каменных стен суетились молодые девушки и женщины постарше. Они занимались обыденной работой: готовили, мыли посуду, убирали и подавали на стол. Но Алек был уверен, что все внимание огромного количества людей отдано им с Джейсом. Это заставляло чувствовать себя неуютно. Поэтому он с удовольствием отправился вслед за Сай’ем, застенчиво поблагодарив кухонных работников за прекрасную еду, а Госпожу Катарину – за гостеприимство.

Джейс присоединился к его благодарностям, напоследок окинув плотоядным взглядом ужинавшую Клэри. 

Алек собирался с ним серьезно поговорить по поводу его неразборчивости в увлечениях. Началось все с дочери криминального авторитета, а теперь… эта!

Поднимаясь по ступеням, вырубленным в скале, в один из верхних вейров, Алек поражался тому, как гладко был обработан камень: что снаружи, что внутри – в пещерах.

– Так тут, наверняка, поработали каменотесные машины. Помнишь те, с лазерным буром? – охотно поделился с ним догадками Джейс.

–Это правда, Сай’? – спросил Алек молодого всадника, идущего впереди.

– Говорят, что предки владели такими технологиями, но я их уже не видел, – неохотно признался Сай’. – Вам надо бы спросить у Госпожи Катарины. Она еще помнит первых переселенцев.

– Ты так говоришь, будто это было сотни лет назад, – усмехнулся Джейс.

– Ходят слухи, лет пятьдесят уже прошло, как предки прибыли сюда, – задумчиво пробормотал Сай’. – Но я ни одного из них не помню.

– Но ведь, в отличие от людей, – произнес Джейс, – машины живут дольше.

– Ну, наш Вейр был построен одним из первых, – проговорил Сай’, – так что, вполне возможно, где-то эти машины сохранились. Вот только ими, по каким-то причинам, уже не пользуются.

– Каждая машина требует топлива, – рассудительно пояснил Алек. – И если его не пополнять, оно рано или поздно заканчивается.

– Точно! – хлопнув себя по лбу, воскликнул Джейс. – Лазерные буры работали на рубидиевых кристаллах. В этой системе таких просто нет.

Сай’ хмыкнул и, обернувшись, наградил Джейса восхищенным взглядом.

Тот, в восторге от собственной значимости, принялся строить планы на завтра.

– Зато ваши лампы вполне можно починить, – гордо провозгласил он. –Я заметил на одной из вершин солнечные батареи.

Алек с удивлением воззрился на него.

– Что? – удивленно вскинул брови Джейс. – Я, в отличие от некоторых, не упивался жалостью к себе. – Он вновь обратился к Сай’ю, оставив Алека скрежетать зубами. – Так вот. Надо посмотреть, что там с ними. Уверен, что наверху просто замкнуло пару реле. Подкинешь меня завтра на своем драконе?

Сай’ активно закивал головой, очевидно предвкушая новое приключение.

Алек, остро переживавший потерю “Разиэля” и разлуку с домом, которая грозила затянуться на ближайшую вечность, даже не заметил, как легко эти двое нашли общий язык, вовсю планируя завтрашнюю вылазку. 

Дойдя, наконец, до входа в вейр, Алек обернулся к Сай’ю и тихо спросил:

– Почему Госпожа рассердилась на К’тула?

Молодой парень смущенно склонил голову и пробормотал:

– К’тул – один из командиров Р’гнора и во всем слепо следует за ним. А наш предводитель… он… Он считает, что мы должны отречься от любых благ, привезенных с собой поселенцами… что должны идти своим путем… Так, как наметили предки, которые оборвали связь со своей планетой сразу, как прилетели на Перн.

– Перн? – Алек удивленно улыбнулся. – Так называется ваша планета?

Мгновение Джейс и Сай’ молчали, а потом стены вейра сотряс дружный хохот. С минуту никто из них не мог вымолвить и слова. Затем Сай’ попрощался, пообещав утром навестить, и оставил друзей одних. Всхлипывая и качая головой, он покинул их, легко сбежав по лестнице вниз.

Отсмеявшись, напарники принялись обследовать помещение. Довольно большая кровать была застелена простым бельем и роскошным меховым покрывалом.

Алек провел пальцами, ощущая под ладонью мягкое прикосновение ворсинок. Из задумчивости его вывел восхищенный возглас Джейса. Когда он зашел в соседнюю комнату, то увидел там бассейн, наполненный теплой проточной водой. На узком выступе лежали какие-то корни, очевидно помогавшие при мытье. Лихо сбросив с себя одежду, Алек присоединился к плескавшемуся Джейсу. Все-таки предки были мудрыми людьми, проведя в Вейр систему подачи и подогрева воды прежде, чем отказаться от благ цивилизации.

Уставшие и довольные, напарники выбрались из бассейна и, вытеревшись сложенными тут же полотенцами, надели спальные футболки, тут же упав в объятия толстой пуховой перины.

Джейс сразу захрапел, моментально вырубившись после всех переживаний сегодняшнего дня. 

Алек не мог заснуть, пытаясь смириться с тем, что никогда больше не увидит дом. Да, черт побери, вряд ли он когда-то увидит космос! Надо приучить себя к мысли, что он теперь останется здесь до конца жизни. Привязанный к этой планете. 

К Перну.

Алек проснулся рано, солнце едва коснулось лучами высоких горных вершин. Джейс еще спал, как обычно, завернувшись в одеяло с головой. Несмотря на довольно холодную погоду и отсутствие дверей, в вейре было тепло, но свежий утренний ветер уже колыхал тяжелые занавеси, прикрывавшие вход. 

Встав, Алек быстро умылся, оделся и вышел на карниз. Картина, представшая ему, была несколько суетливой, но размеренной и, как показалось Алеку, полной жизни. Он питал искреннее уважение к людям, не побоявшимся отправиться в путь, зная, что обратно они вернуться уже не смогут. И даже столкнувшись с непредвиденными проблемами, они не опустили руки, продолжая каждый день бороться за свой мир.

Эти размышления о переселенцах, натолкнули его на мысль о странном несовпадении взглядов Предводителя и Госпожи Вейра. Алек чувствовал, что за этим кроется нечто большее, так же, как инстинктивно ощущал, что такой раскол негативно скажется на всем Вейре. И ответы на свои вопросы он сможет найти только у Р’гнора.

По всему выходило, что еще достаточно ранее время для визитов, поэтому Алек решил спуститься в Нижние Пещеры, припоминая, как на прощание приветливая Бриана приглашала его к столу в любое время. Кухня работала круглосуточно, поскольку патрули всадников могли вернуться когда угодно.

Найдя столовую, он улыбнулся немного сонной молодой девушке, достававшей из огромной печи пироги, и, обнаружив кувшин, налил так понравившийся ему вчера напиток. Его делали из высушенной коры местных деревьев и называли “кла”. По вкусу он напоминал слабый кофе с привкусом корицы.

Выйдя с кружкой из Нижних Пещер, Алек, вместо запланированного возвращения в вейр, подошел к загону для птиц. Больше всего эти здоровые мясистые создания напоминали земных страусов, но без перьев. Зато кожа у них была жесткая и прочная, такую, наверно, могли раскусить только зубы дракона.

Словно в подтверждение его мыслей на площадку спикировал коричневый дракон, распугавший всех птиц. Они заверещали, разбегаясь по сторонам. Дракон не спеша планировал, выбирая себе лакомый кусочек. Загнав огромного самца в угол, он одним движением перегрыз тому шею и принялся есть, утробно урча. 

Аппетит у Алека как-то сразу пропал. Только заметив характерный изогнутый шрам на плече, он узнал Рафа. Резко обернувшись, Алек встретился взглядом с холодными глазами Маг’са. Тот кивнул ему словно незнакомцу.

Алек закусил губу. Ссора с всадником жгла его совесть каленым железом, но как извиниться он не знал.

“Просто покажи ему свой отросток, человечишка, – загрохотал в его голове голос Рафа. – Он вчера весь вечер об этом думал”.

Алек выплюнул набранный в рот кла и закашлялся.

–Что с тобой? - тут же встревоженно обратился к нему Маг’с.

Алек с улыбкой посмотрел на него, и лицо всадника вмиг из встревоженного стало серьезным.

– Что сказал тебе этот файр-переросток? – в голосе Маг’са укор мешался с нежностью.

–Эээ… Велел показать тебе… – Алек помедлил.

– Что? – встревоженно спросил Маг’с, сводя брови.

– Степень моего сожаления, – фыркнул Алек, проливая очередную порцию кла на землю.

Маг’с недоумевающе посмотрел на него, а потом его глаза внезапно словно затянула пелена, взгляд стал отсутствующим, и Алек понял, что всадник говорит со своим драконом.

– Это не дракон, а наказание, – раздраженно произнес Маг’с спустя минуту.

Алек, все еще улыбаясь, протянул ему свою чашку, наблюдая, как в раздражение в глазах всадника сменяется признательностью. 

– Я так и не поблагодарил тебя за спасение, – с сожалением признал Алек, – но в оправдание могу сказать, что я был ошарашен.

– Зато ты угостил меня кла, – легкомысленно ответил Маг’с. 

– Мне повезло, что ты так недорого оцениваешь свои услуги, – рассмеялся Алек.

– Тебе вообще повезло со мной, – безапелляционно заявил Маг’с и, подхватив Алека под локоть, направился в сторону вейров.

Удивлению Алека не было предела: что всадник, что дракон были одинаково бесцеремонными. Но он не мог обманывать самого себя: Маг’с заинтересовал его с первого взгляда. 

Алек предполагал, что всадник поведет его в своей вейр. Наверняка зубастый сводник посоветовал ему что-то типа “куй железо пока горячо” или “потряси его своим отростком”. Алек был не против небольшого приключения, но где-то глубоко внутри он сожалел, что Маг’с не мог стать кем-то большим, чем случайный любовник.

Тем удивительней был тот долгий путь, который им пришлось пройти.

– Разве вейры всадников расположены не выше? – с усмешкой поинтересовался Алек.

Маг’с резко остановился, и Алек, не заметив этого в темноте коридора, по которому они пробирались, налетел на него, уткнувшись носом в спину. Кожа куртки остро пахла пряностями, ветром и песком.

– Так ты решил, что я собираюсь… – голос всадника звучал глухо.

К своему удивлению Алек различил в нем нотки обиды и глухой тоски. Совесть всегда говорила с ним тоном Джейса. “Беру свои слова назад, бро, ты все-таки идиот!”

– ...показать мне карты. У тебя ведь они есть? – Алек старался придать голосу больше наивной надежды.

Маг’с обернулся, его глаза блестели в полумраке коридора, а губы изогнулись в завораживающей улыбке. Он пристально посмотрел в глаза Алека и, взяв его лицо в ладони, раздельно произнес:

– Карты? Хм. Мне все равно, где собираешься ходить, Алек Лайтвуд, но летаешь ты только со мной.

Загадочная фраза, а более – утверждающий и властный тон, которым она была произнесена, заставили Алека замереть, внимая.

Спустя пару секунд Маг’с оторвался от него, ни слова не говоря, развернулся и зашагал вперед.

– Эй, постой, – Алек споткнулся, бросившись за ним, – что ты хотел этим сказать?

Его спутник молчал, то ли не желая разъяснять ему значение, то ли считая недостойным этого знания.

– Маг’с, постой, – длинные ноги Алека без труда догнали всадника, а руки бессознательно легли на его плечи. 

Алек терялся в водовороте новых запахов, новых вкусов и новых, неожиданных ощущений. Он привык удовлетворять потребности тела редкими разовыми встречами: секс в колонии стоил так же дорого, как и воздух. Но рядом с загадочным всадником, недостижимым Крылатым он чувствовал себя новичком. Он не понимал, как вести себя, что сказать, как не обидеть этого внезапно ставшего таким дорогим парня. Он видел, что многие заглядывались на Маг’са, впрочем все всадники не были обделены вниманием. Было очевидным, что их работа, их загадочная связь с драконами делали Крылатых желанными, придавая флер романтики в глазах юных дев. Но для Алека – парня, выросшего в суровом и жестоком мире колонии, полном опасностей и ограничений, любовь и романтика были недопустимой слабостью, недостижимой мечтой. И все его знания, весь опыт пасовали перед простым и в тоже время чертовски сложным заданием: быть рядом с Маг’сом.

Всадник засмеялся натужно и сухо.

– Хотел было спросить: “Ты что с другой планеты?” Но ты и вправду оттуда. Все время забываю о том, что ты ничего не знаешь о нашем мире.

Маг’с вновь улыбнулся, но уже свободнее. В полумраке жемчужным отблеском сверкнула полоска зубов.

Алек облегченно вздохнул: спутник не сердился на него.

– Ты ведь уже слышал о том, что самки драконов поднимаются в брачный полет?

Алек неуверенно кивнул. 

– Так вот, – продолжил Маг’с, пристально разглядывая его, – за самкой всегда следует несколько самцов.

Он наклонился близко-близко и, опаляя шею Алека дыханием, прошептал:

– А знаешь, что происходит в это время со всадниками?

Алек шумно сглотнул, остро чувствуя губы Маг’са в миллиметре от своей кожи, и слабо качнул головой.

– Они летят вместе с драконами, они сами становятся драконами, и в этот момент нет ничего важнее этой страсти.

Его шепот отдавался гулом в ушах Алека. Была ли тому виной темнота или близость Маг’са, но, сам не отдавая себе отчета, Алек повернул голову и встретился губами с теплым ртом всадника. Никогда еще он не ощущал такого сумбура чувств. В этом поцелуе было все: и сожаление, и прощение, и обещание. И над всем этим – ликующая радость, отраженная и помноженная драконом.

С трудом оторвавшись от него, Маг’с улыбнулся так ослепительно, так ярко, что сердце Алека встрепенулось, зачастив, бухая ударами о шаткие стенки грудной клетки.

Внезапно во взгляде Маг’са появилось озорство и он, сделав знак молчать, взял Алека за руку и повел за собой.

Алек чувствовал себя воздушным шариком на веревке, настолько невесомым казалось собственное тело.

Неожиданно проход стал расширяться и светлеть, а каменный пол под ногами стал ощутимо горячим. Они вышли из небольшого лаза, попав в огромную пещеру с вырубленными в стенах множеством скамей. Сначала Алек увидел только их, но когда Маг’с потянул его за руку, он обернулся и замер, пораженный величием открывшегося ему зрелища.

Огромная золотая королева лежала почти посередине засыпанной песком площадки. Ее веки были прикрыты, а крылья беспрестанно двигались, загребая песок. Когда она отвела их в очередной раз, Алек со вздохом удивления обнаружил под ними несколько крупных пестрых яиц.

– Это… Это же…

Он с восхищением посмотрел на Маг’са, пораженный неслыханной честью. Из речей Катарины, из слепого поклонения ей, из той гордости, с которой говорили о золотой самке, он сделал вывод: королева и ее потомство считались самым ценным, самым значимым достоянием Вейра. И то, что Маг’с привел его сюда, показав самое дорогое, было свидетельством невероятного доверия.

– Я… Спасибо, Маг’с, спасибо, – Алек сжал руку своего спутника, огорошенный, смятый его добротой, его отзывчивостью и терпением.

Маг’с снова ослепительно улыбнулся, и Алек почувствовал, что эти глаза и эта улыбка переворачивают его мир с ног на голову.

– Можешь подойти и посмотреть ближе, – тихо проговорил всадник, – Тесса не против.

– Ты уверен? – с опаской разглядывая золотую самку, спросил Алек.

“Ты можешь подойти и посмотреть на моих детей”, – раздался в его голове мягкий усталый голос.

Алек вытаращил глаза, неверяще глядя на королеву, потом перевел удивленный взгляд на Маг’са.

– Что? – с беспокойством спросил его всадник. – Она… Тесса говорила с тобой?!

Алек кивнул, не в силах поверить в это.

Маг’с вновь, как в коридоре, взял его лицо в ладони, пройдясь по щетине огрубевшими пальцами. 

– Ты особенный, – вдруг горячо зашептал ему прямо в губы. – Я понял это, сразу понял. – Он невесомо прикоснулся к его губам своими и прошептал: – Иди. Не заставляй ее ждать.

Алек, жутко волнуясь, прошелся по горячему песку, благодаря судьбу за то, что на нем были летные ботинки, а не тонкие сапоги, как у всадников. Жар становился тем сильнее, чем ближе он подходил к королеве.

Она приоткрыла глаза и сложила крылья, позволяя Алеку приблизиться к драгоценным яйцам. 

Словно завороженный, Алек подошел ближе и протянул руку, безмолвно прося разрешения дотронуться. Тесса качнула головой. 

Скорлупа под пальцами была жесткой и прочной, как раковина, но внутри ощущалась жизнь. Нет, яйца не двигались, изнутри не доносилось звуков, но живой частящий пульс просто оглушал. Казалось, рядом билось несколько десятков сердец.

Алек прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь, вычленяя из него отдельные тона. Теперь пульс отдавался эхом где-то внутри него, заставляя дышать в унисон с этой музыкой жизни.

Алек медленно открыл глаза, выплывая из марева, и встретился с пристальным золотым взглядом Тессы.

“Позаботься о моих детях, целитель”, – прозвучал в его голове усталый голос.

Королева вновь закрыла глаза. Алек откуда-то знал, что ей осталось недолго.  
Он низко склонился, отдавая почести золотой королеве Вейра, и, развернувшись, зашагал к Маг’су. Наверно так чувствовали себя рыцари давних времен, чьих плеч касался королевский палаш: смятыми, покоренными и ослепленными неслыханным доверием и щедростью.

Маг’с ждал его, встревоженно вглядываясь, пытаясь узнать, что же произошло возле кладки, на Площадке Рождений.

Но Алек и сам еще не мог этого понять.

  
Как бы ему ни хотелось провести этот день с Магс’ом, Алек все же вернулся в выделенный ему вейр. Он не стал извиняться: кто как не всадник мог понять и разделить его чувства.

За то время, что его не было, в вейре убрались, сменив полотенца и постель. На столе высилась стопка книг. Мысленно послав благодарность Сай’ю, Алек забрался на кровать и, прихватив несколько фолиантов, стал читать об устройстве жизни на Перне.

Бенден и его команда оказались достаточно мудры, чтобы направить колонию по собственному пути. Не пренебрегая последними достижениями науки и техники тех лет, отцы-основатели тем не менее выбрали для перинитов иное развитие. Впрочем, Алек не сомневался, что у них просто не было выбора. Если судить по рассказам Катарины, падения нитей длятся уже около сорока лет. Немудрено, что колония быстрыми темпами возвращается к примитивному ведению хозяйства. Не до развития, когда речь идет о выживании людей.

На Перне сложилась система, напоминавшая чем-то феодальную. Крупные землевладельцы –холдеры – объединяли под своей эгидой менее удачливых соседей. Это позволяло перенитам сплотиться перед лицом опасности, и крупные холды было проще защищать с воздуха, нежели множество разрозненных мелких наделов.

Мастеровые собирались в цеха, так же прибившись к какому-то крупному холду. Цехи поставляли свою продукцию всему Перну.

Наособицу существовал цех арфистов, занимающийся, помимо основного назначения, обучением молодого поколения перинитов.

Поселения большей частью располагались в горных массивах, кратерах потухших вулканов или системе естественных пещер, которыми, в отличии от Южного, изобиловал Северный материк.

Вся область северного полушария Перна, как становилось ясно из карт, вклеенных в книги и представлявших собой потрепанные распечатки аэрофотосъемки, была разделена на несколько областей, каждую из которых защищал один Вейр.

Даже неопытному глазу Алека было видно несоответствие размеров Вейра и области, за которую он нес ответственность. Возможно, сотен шесть драконов и справились бы с задачей, но шесть десятков драконов не смогли бы защитить и части этой земли. Если, конечно, вдруг не станут раза в три больше.

Алек усмехнулся и пролистал еще несколько страниц. В основном они были заполнены отчетами о поступлении товаров и продуктов, которыми лорды отдавали плату за защиту своих земель. И тщательными записями расходов. Рядом были записаны имена и даты – свидетельства самых счастливых моментов в жизни этих людей: свадьбы, рождения детей.

Алек отметил, что, судя по всему, Госпожа Вейра следит за тем, чтобы среди вверенной ее заботам общины не было близкородственных браков. Округлый почерк арфиста, ответственного за все обряды, проводимые в Вейре, черкали острые буквы и стрелки, указывающие степень родственных связей брачующихся и молодых родителей.

Эти записи натолкнули его на некоторые мысли о происхождении драконов. Судя по всему, малыши-дракончики или файры, как их здесь называли, были естественными обитателями этой планеты и прародителями драконов. Конечно, естественным путем вырастить из крохотного дракончика огромного дракона было невозможно. Поэтому Алек небезосновательно предполагал вмешательство генетиков, прибывших с Бенденом.

Однако стоило ему начать размышлять об этом, как от входа послышались топот и смех.

– Хей, бро, – раздался совсем рядом веселый голос Джейса.

Алек поспешил подняться навстречу напарнику. Довольный Джейс вломился в вейр, едва не снеся широкими плечами прикрывающую вход занавесь. За ним, заливисто хохоча, следовал Сай’.

– Ты чего тут тоскуешь в одиночестве? - осведомился напарник, стягивая с плеч теплую летную куртку. Он обратил внимание на книгу в руках Алека и воскликнул: - О, книжный червь вылез!

Устало плюхнувшись на кровать, он сел, вытянув ноги, и, насмешливо разглядывая Алека, задумчиво застывшего с книгой в руках, и мявшегося у порога Сай’я, произнес:

\- Кстати, я тебе не рассказывал о червях на Церере?

\- Нет, - заинтересованно откликнулся Сай’ и осторожно присел рядом, не снимая снаряжения. Он восторженно глядел на Джейса, готовый ловить каждое его слово.

Очевидно Джейс покорил парня. Впрочем, Алек не был удивлен: мальчишескому обаянию Джейса подвластны все люди, независимо от пола, цвета кожи и ориентации. Эту аксиому он самостоятельно вывел еще в юношеском возрасте и с тех пор ни разу не подвергал сомнению. Бесхитростному и открытому Сай’ю еще предстояло в этом убедиться. Алек был уверен, что даже его ядовитая подруга Клэри не устоит перед магнетическим шармом Джейса, стоит тому приняться за нее всерьез.

\- Так вот, - продолжил рассказ Джейс, - появилась у нас на Церере как-то такая хрень. Червь, жрущий отходы. То ли тварь инопланетная, то ли чей-то неудачный эксперимент, но...

\- Да, точно, - перебив его, вдруг воскликнул Алек, озаренный догадкой, - эксперимент...

Он подбежал к столу и принялся в спешке пролистывать лежащие там фолианты, не обращая внимание на удивленные лица застывших Джейса и Сай’я.

\- Сай’, - раздосадованный неудачей, обратился он к молодому всаднику, - где ты взял эти книги?

\- Госпожа просила передать, - удивленно ответил тот.

\- Но где-то же есть еще такие? - Алек нетерпеливо пощелкал пальцами, спеша сформулировать мысль.

\- Ты имеешь ввиду архив? - догадался Сай’.

\- Да, точно! - воскликнул Алек, радуясь прозорливости молодого человека. - Можешь отвести меня туда? - нетерпеливо спросил он, кинувшись за курткой.

\- Хей, бро, ты даже не спросишь, как там солнечные панели? И как я придумал заменить испорченные реле? - обиженно воскликнул Джейс, выпрямляясь на кровати. - Между прочим, я чертов гений. Очень замерзший гений, к слову. Там, на высоте, ужасный холод.

\- Не сейчас, детка, - откликнулся Алек, надевая ботинки, - потом папочка послушает тебя и пожалеет твои бо-бо.

\- Сучка, - восхищенно усмехнулся Джейс, слезая с кровати и вновь накидывая куртку.

\- Пойдем, Сай’, - поторопил он молодого всадника, нерешительно замершего посредине комнаты.

\- В чем дело, друг? - нахмурился Джейс, почувствовав смятение и неуверенность Сай’я.

\- Архив можно посещать лишь с разрешения Госпожи или Предводителя Вейра, - с сожалением проговорил Сай’, отведя глаза.

\- Но эти книги... - растерянно пробормотал Алек, прежний пыл которого заметно спал.

\- Эти книги я принес по указанию Госпожи, - извиняющимся тоном тихо ответил Сай’, - чтоб вы могли ознакомиться с историей и современной ситуацией на Перне.

\- То есть... - растерялся Алек, смущенно смолкнув.

\- То есть, бро, никто не ждет от нас помощи или советов, - как всегда безапелляционно произнес Джейс. И добавил: - Но это не значит, что мы останемся в стороне.

\- Мы не можем лезть в чужую жизнь, - укоризненно ответил Алек, яростный запал которого сменился апатией.

Джейс усмехнулся и подошел ближе, положив обе руки на плечи напарника.

\- Когда же ты смиришься с тем, что наш дом теперь здесь? - негромко произнес он, сжав плечи Алека и слегка встряхнув его. Однако, вопреки серьезному тону, глаза его озорно блестели. - Может, тебе надо завести тут дружка, чтобы окончательно решиться осесть?

\- Ты, я смотрю, уже завел, - усмехнулся Алек, кивая в сторону покрасневшего Сай’я.

Джейс расхохотался, разрядив гнетущую атмосферу и окончательно вогнав в краску молодого всадника.

\- Почему бы нет, бро, - он кинул озорной взгляд на смущенного приятеля, - хотя я бы предпочел его дерзкую рыжеволосую подружку.

\- Кстати, - вдруг вспомнил Сай’, - Клэри тоже может посещать Архив, как будущая Госпожа.

\- Все это отдает каким-то извращением, - задумчиво пробормотал Джейс, почесывая короткий ежик волос. - Надеюсь, она не выпорет нас кнутом.

Алек двинул ему, пребольно заехав кулаком в плечо. Конечно, исключительно в воспитательных целях!

Сай’, уже передавший сообщение подруге, в нетерпении мялся на пороге комнаты, ожидая друзей.

 

Как и ожидалось, встреча с дерзкой девчонкой пошла под откос с самого начала.

\- О, неужели это те самые неблагодарные, что собираются объедать Вейр? - поприветствовала их Клэри.

\- Детка, - пустил в ход свое обаяние Джейс, - ты и представить не можешь, какую благодарность я испытываю. Давай уединимся на пару часов, и я покажу тебе, насколько признательным умею быть.

\- Отстань, грязный извращенец, - осадила его Клэри, пронзая яростным взглядом. - Лучше скажите, что вам понадобилось в архиве?

Алек нерешительно выступил вперед.

\- Я хотел бы кое-что уточнить в старых записях, - откашлявшись, проговорил он. – Это касается драконов. Но я должен увидеть записи ваших предков. Надеюсь, у вас что-то осталось?

Клэри вновь смерила его пронизывающим взглядом и уже было открыла рот, чтобы съязвить, но почему-то осеклась и печально вздохнула. Плечи ее поникли, а на лице отразилась такая вселенская усталость, что и Сай’, и Джейс одновременно сделали шаг вперед, инстинктивно стремясь поддержать ее.  
\- Хорошие новости нам бы сейчас не помешали, - печально вздохнула Клэри. - Вчера в Бенден-Вейре погибла золотая королева, Ирита.

Она обратила взгляд на Алека, в глазах ее стояли слезы.

Сай’ задушено всхлипнул, зажимая рот ладонью.

Джейс сделал еще один шаг вперед и приобнял девушку за плечи. Клэри, всхлипнув, уткнулась лицом в его куртку, ее плечи затряслись. Джейс прижал ее чуть сильнее, успокаивающе поглаживая большой ладонью по спине.

Алек стиснул зубы, не в силах совладать с отчаянием, охватившем его при виде неподдельного горя храброй и сильной девушки. Решимость помочь этим людям крепла в нем с каждой секундой.

\- Ладно. - Клэри решительно утерла слезы и, пройдя вперед, поманила их за собой. - Пойдемте, я отведу вас.

Они проследовали сквозь цепь высеченных в горной породе залов. От некоторых из них отходили ответвления, коридоры, ведущие в другие части Вейра. Похоже, вся горная система была пронизана, словно капиллярами, сетью пещер. Кое-где стены были гладкими, словно обкатанные волнами валуны, там поработали камнерезные машины. В других частях - более неровными, шероховатыми, очевидно, над ними трудились вручную местные умельцы.

Клэри уверенно шла по переходам, подсвеченным ярко горевшими лампами. Глядя на них, Джейс самодовольно ухмылялся. Он уже успел в подробностях рассказать молодой всаднице каким образом выкрутился, обнаружив, что часть системы по преобразованию солнечной энергии вышла из строя. Впрочем, Алек не сомневался, что для такого умелого механика, как его напарник, это не было проблемой. В конце концов, он на его глазах однажды собрал из подручных средств систему вторичной очистки биогеля.

Сай’ был задумчив. С тех самых пор, как Клэри рассказала о смерти королевы Бенден-вейра, он не произнес ни слова. Алеку не понравилось выражение лица всадника: так выглядели люди, готовые к худшему.

Встретившись взглядом с Джейсом, он кивнул ему, указывая на их молодого спутника, идущего чуть впереди Алека и машинально переставляющего ноги, замкнувшегося в себе.

Джейс понятливо кивнул и, чуть сместившись, отстал от Клэри, занимая место рядом с Сай’ем.

Алек, напротив, прошел вперед, встав рядом с Клэри.

Некоторое время в тишине коридора было слышно лишь их дыхание да решительный топот ног. Наконец, собравшись с духом, Алек спросил:

\- Ты можешь рассказать мне про целителей?

Клэри удивленно обернулась к нему, не сбавляя шага, и пробормотала:

\- Не понимаю, зачем тебе это.

\- Прошу тебя, - настойчиво попросил Алек.

\- Разве у вас на планете не было тех, кто лечил людей? - недоуменно пожала плечами Клэри.

Алек вздохнул.

\- У нас не было тех, кто лечил драконов.

Клэри подняла на него удивленный взгляд.

\- Зачем тебе это?

Алек набрал в грудь больше воздуха и пересказал ей утреннее событие на Площадке Рождений.

Клэри встала, как вкопанная, посреди коридора, заставляя болтающих позади Джейса и Сай’я удивленно вскрикнуть, натыкаясь на нее.

\- Она разговаривала с тобой?! - глаза у девушки округлились, рот чуть приоткрылся. — Это невозможно! Королева никогда бы не стала этого делать. Тем более...

\- Что случилось? - недоуменно поинтересовался Сай’.

Джейс кинул Алеку вопросительный взгляд.

Но тот смотрел лишь на Клэри.

\- Почему? Что в этом невозможного?

\- Как... Как ты не понимаешь?! - вскричала Клэри, всплеснув руками. - Никто из всадников никогда не подходит к яйцам. Даже своей всаднице золотая редко дает прикоснуться к ним. Маг’с просто идиот, что отвел тебя туда. Безалаберный идиот!

Она кипела от негодования пополам с изумлением.

\- Но... Но... Она не убила тебя... и она сама - сама! - разговаривала с тобой!! Кто ты, рагон возьми, такой, Алек?!

Алек мог только пожать плечами.

\- Она назвала меня "целитель", - проговорил он неуверенно.

\- Целитель?! - Сай’, очнувшись от своей задумчивости, заинтересованно и потрясенно уставился на Алека. - Она так и сказала?

Алек кивнул.

\- Ты понимаешь, что это означает? - нетерпеливо спросил он у Клэри. Та покачала головой. - Он сможет лечить драконов! У нас появился новый целитель!

Сай’ радостно крикнул и, подпрыгнув на месте, вскинул вверх сжатый кулак. Затем остановился и процитировал:

_Драконы телом сильны, но нити_  
Их убивают... Где же целитель?  
Стать им сумеет вовсе не каждый,  
Вот почему он так дорог, так важен... 

\- И он слышит всех драконов, ты знала?! - торжествующий голос Сай’я отразился эхом от каменных стен.

\- Что ж, - Клэри справилась с потрясением, - тогда я тем более не могу отказать будущему целителю в посещении архива.

Она озорно улыбнулась, подмигнув Алеку и, нагнувшись ближе, прошептала:

\- И что же ты пообещал Маг’су за это?

\- Сказал, что буду летать только с ним, - пожал плечами Алек, искренне недоумевая, почему Клэри разразилась безудержным смехом.

Следом за ней расхохотался и Сай’. Джейс, конечно, тоже не смог остаться в стороне.

\- Да ладно, скажите мне уже, во что я вляпался, - покаянно опустил голову Алек. — Это ведь значит что-то другое, да? Я что, не просто буду летать с ним на его драконе?

Клэри рассмеялась еще сильнее, утирая выступившие слезы. Переведя дух, она умоляюще посмотрела на Сай’я. Тот, покраснев, выдал:

\- Он собирается забрать тебя к себе. В постель.

\- Бог мой, Алек, какой стремительный карьерный взлет, - не смог удержаться Джейс.

Алек обреченно прикрыл глаза. Зря он сказал это при Джейсе, в ближайшую сотню лет его определенно ждут пошлые шутки о катании на драконе.

\- Ладно, пойдемте, - закатил глаза он. И добавил: - Что бы ты ни собирался сказать, Джейс, заткнись!

Клэри фыркнула и, оглянувшись на следовавших за ней парней, продолжила путь.

Еще через несколько минут они остановились у невзрачной деревянной двери. Во всем Вейре это было одно из немногих помещений, что видел Алек, закрытое на замок. Остальными были, в основном, кладовые.

\- Ну, вот мы и пришли, - Клэри отцепила ключ с пояса и, вставив его в замочную скважину, с усилием повернула.

Архив представлял собой большой зал со множеством стеллажей и полок: навесных или выдолбленных в камне. По стенам вились провода, питающие настольные лампы. Их мягкий рассеянный свет делал полумрак зала уютным и располагающим.

Алек оглянулся по сторонам: ближайшие к нему полки были завалены плотными свитками и сшитыми вручную книгами, похожими на те, что он оставил в вейре. Чем дальше уходили стеллажи, тем больше выставленные на них книги походили на привычные Алеку. Спеша дойти до самых ранних экземпляров, Алек незаметно углубился в старую часть архива.

Остальная компания последовала за ним.

Остановившись у одной из полок, Алек прикоснулся к сложенным горой листам, отряхнув с них пыль, и развернул верхний. Перед ним предстала карта Северного материка с подробным ландшафтом и топографическими пометками, нанесенными тонким маркером.

Он разложил карту на столе, пробежав ее глазами, но быстро потерял интерес, оставив друзьям возможность полюбоваться на нее. Сам же он прошел еще дальше, в глубину комнаты, туда, где свет настольных ламп терялся в сгущающемся полумраке. Тусклое свечение на одной из полок привлекло его внимание. Протянув к нему руку, Алек удивленно вскрикнул, когда у него в ладони привычно уместился экран дата-пада.

Джейс среагировал мгновенно, тут же оказываясь возле напарника. Заглянув ему через плечо, он расширил в удивлении глаза: на экране мелькали данные, графики и таблицы.

\- Эта штука еще работает? – обратился он к напарнику.

\- Да, - коротко бросил тот, не отрываясь от формул, высвечивающихся на экране.

– Что это? - спросил Джейс, наклоняясь ближе.

– Это… – неверяще уставился на экран Алек, – это данные по экспериментам с драконами, - еле слышно проговорил он. – Вот тут, – он коснулся экрана, заставляя изображение смениться на следующее. – Смотри. Драконы и вправду были созданы с помощью генома файров, но он был существенно изменен: усилена костная структура, мышление, подвижность, способность к телепатии.

Алек взволнованно пробегал глазами строчки многоступенчатых формул и кривые графиков. 

Как же удачно сложилось, что его второй специальностью, которой он когда-то мечтал себя посвятить, было генетическое моделирование!

– Вот здесь, – Алек указал на схематичный рисунок. – Видишь? – он обернулся к Джейсу. – Это график роста драконов. Они будут просто огромными, брат! Больше, чем “Разиэль”! Да… так и есть, но… черт!  
Он тихо выругался.

– Рост предполагается в течении нескольких поколений, - ответил он на безмолвный вопрос Джейса. – А нам нужно прямо сейчас!

Алек думал, напряженно нахмурив брови.

– Катализатор! – вдруг вдохновенно воскликнул он. – Нам нужен катализатор!

\- Что это? – послышался в наступившей тишине голос Клэри, тщетно пытавшейся разглядеть что-то за спинами космолетчиков.

\- Я хотел бы знать, что здесь происходит! – вдруг раздался незнакомый мужской голос за их спинами.

Алек вздрогнул, Джейс же отработанным движением деактивировал дата-пад и засунул его за пояс брюк, прикрыв полой куртки.

В круг света, обрисованный слабым размытым контуром лампы, вошел высокий седовласый мужчина, чья осанка и жесткие черты выдавали в нем человека, облеченного властью.

\- Р'гнор, - тихим голосом произнесла оробевшая вдруг Клэри, - приветствую.

Предводитель Вейра был довольно высок и широк в плечах. Несмотря на седину в волосах, в нем чувствовались сила и мощь. Яркие глаза, сурово взиравшие на непрошенных гостей, выдавали ясность ума.

— Это те самые пришельцы? – уточнил он у Клэри, не сводя однако испытующего взгляда с Алека.

\- Меня зовут Алек Лайтвуд, а это мой напарник – Джейс Вейланд, - Алек счел за лучшее представиться самому, чем ждать результатов опосредованного допроса их сопровождающих.

\- Мне это неинтересно, - отрезал Р’гнор и, обернувшись к Клэри, добавил: - Уведи их отсюда.

  
\- Ваш предводитель всегда такой нетерпимый?

Утром следующего дня Алек вновь встретил Маг’са у загона для кормления. Они вместе наблюдали за тем, как маленькая Фрея пыталась догнать огромную птицу. Та верещала и удирала от золотой по всему загону. Стадо волновалось, забившись по углам огромной площадки и вторя самке визгливыми голосами. Гвалт стоял просто оглушительный.

На противоположной стороне загона виднелась хмурая Клэри, пытавшаяся увещевать свою королеву.

Маг’с, опираясь руками о деревянные стойки ограды, с нескрываемым восхищением оглядывал Алека, чем приводил того в смятение.

\- Р’гнор очень осторожный. – В окружающем бедламе их голоса были еле слышны, и им пришлось придвинуться еще ближе друг к другу. Заинтересованные взгляды всадников чувствовались даже с противоположной стороны загона. – Это хорошо в бою, но плохо для развития Вейра. Иногда, когда нужно принимать важные решения, он чересчур медлит, упуская выгодную позицию.

Алек с помощью Маг‘са был уже просвещен в некоторых аспектах политики Вейра, но не считал нужным вмешиваться и давать советы. Его больше волновали глобальные проблемы. Вчера, когда они с Джейсом пересматривали данные дата-пада, он кое-что прояснил для себя. Алек готов был помогать перинитам, использовать свои знания для спасения планеты, которую успел оценить, хоть и никогда не сможет считать домом. Но он не оставит попыток вернуться. Джейс, кажется, был готов остаться на Перне, но Алек чувствовал, что здесь нет места для него.

\- Вчера я нашел старые записи ученых, которые прибыли сюда с Бенденом. – Алек рассеяно смотрел вдаль, словно возвращаясь мыслями во предшествующий день. – Ты знал, что ваши драконы были выведены искусственно? Основой послужила ДНК файров.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что прародителями Рафа были эти малявки? – Маг’с удивленно вскинул брови.

Откуда-то сверху раздался протестующий рев.

\- Раф против, - ласково усмехнулся всадник.

\- Рафу придется смириться, - безапелляционно ответил Алек. – Как и с тем, что будущие поколения драконов будут намного крупнее, быстрее и умнее его.

Маг’с выпрямился, подходя вплотную к Алеку и заглядывая ему в глаза.

\- Ты уверен? – пробормотал он.

Теплое дыхание, коснувшееся подбородка Алека, внезапно согрело его от макушки до пяток. Он кивнул в ответ, с трудом удерживаясь от желания прильнуть к обветренным губам напротив. Возможно, жизнь на этой планете не так плоха, если Маг’с будет рядом. Вчерашняя откровенность сблизила их, но Алек чувствовал, что происшествие на Площадке Рождений зародило в Маг’се сомнения. Да и в нем самом.

\- Эх, если бы эти времена настали скорее! – Маг’с раздосадовано вдарил кулаком по стойке загона.

Словно в унисон с ним Фрея наконец загнала птицу и перегрызла ей горло. Замершее стадо разом смолкло.

В наступившей тишине отчетливо прозвучали слова Алека:

— Этого я и собираюсь добиться.

\- Что? – изумление в глазах Маг’са граничило с ужасом. – Кто ты такой, Алек Лайтвуд?

Алек безрадостно рассмеялся.

\- Ничего сверхъестественного, поверь мне. – Он, словно не осознавая этого, протянул руку и провел пальцами по щеке Маг’са. – У меня просто есть степень по генетике.

\- Звучит как «я просто волшебник», - Маг’с слегка потерся щекой о его ладонь.

\- Поверь, для любого человека из моего мира «я летаю на драконе» звучит еще бредовее.

Смех Маг’са прервал гул, прокатившийся по всему Вейру. Драконы на карнизах выпрямились, шумно захлопав крыльями. Они вели себя взволнованно, некоторые взлетали, не обращая внимания на оклики всадников. Низкий утробный гул продолжал нарастать, пронзая с головы до ног.

Алек увидел бегущую к ним Клэри, чьи рыжие волосы метались в вихре, поднятом крыльями Фреи.

\- Рождение! Рождение началось! – запыхавшись, крикнула им она. – Я увожу Фрею. Помоги остальным, Маг‘с.

Всадник согласно кивнул и, потянув Алека за руку, быстро зашагал к Нижним Пещерам.

\- Что случилось? – Алек еле успевал за спешащим Маг’сом.

\- Драконы рождаются, - кратко просветил его всадник. – Надо помочь. Ты со мной?

\- Конечно!

Они вбежали в Нижние Пещеры, где уже собрались кандидаты во всадники – подростки и молодые люди. Алек растерянно оглянулся, пытаясь сообразить, чем он может помочь. Маг’с, взволнованно переговариваясь о чем-то с Брианой, передал ему стопку белых туник, раздавая такие же кандидатам. Около двух десятков парней и три девушки молча разошлись по комнатам.

\- Ох, как всегда неожиданно, - радостно улыбнулась Бриана, разглаживая передник. – Хорошо, что недавно привезли десятину, уж мы попируем в честь такого события. – На миг ее улыбка погасла, и женщина опечаленно произнесла: — Вот только знать бы, как там Госпожа, она неважно чувствовала себя в последнее время.

\- Я думаю, Рождение всем нам придаст сил, - успокоил ее Маг’с, невесомо похлопывая по руке. – Твои здесь? – внезапно спросил он и, обернувшись к Алеку, пояснил: - У Брианы два внука-близнеца.

Алек удивленно вскинул брови: Бриана не выглядела бабушкой.

\- Ох, нет. Моим только десять Оборотов сравнялось, малы они еще, сам знаешь, - с улыбкой ответила Маг’су женщина. И, уловив гримасу Алека, польщенно улыбнулась. – Мы здесь все стремимся жить, сынок.

Алек смущенно улыбнулся: ему нравилась добродушная управительница. Внезапно низкий гул, неумолчно звучавший вокруг, стал выше и торжественнее.

\- Поспешите, - крикнула Бриана куда-то в сторону занавесей, закрывавших входы в отдельные залы.

Вскоре из-за них стали выходить кандидаты, одетые в тонкие льняные туники. Лица у них были серьезными и какими-то сосредоточенными. Чинно построившись по парам, они замерли в ожидании.

Маг’с прошел вперед, во главу колонны, жестом велев Алеку замыкать процессию. В благоговейной тишине молодежь проследовала за ним через узкий коридор на Площадку Рождений.

Алек видел, что некоторых кандидатов трясло от волнения, да он и сам испытывал то же самое, просто осознавая свою причастность к этому событию.

Он знал со слов Клэри, что кандидатов всегда больше, чем яиц. Р’гнор считал, что маленькие дракончики должны иметь выбор. Даже для зреющего в кладке яйца королевы – ослепительно золотого, в отличие от всех остальных, – было отобрано три кандидатки. Алек слышал, что остальные делали ставки на то, кто станет всадницей золотой королевы. Его симпатии были на стороне Майи – темнокожей девушки с шапкой кудрявых волос и очаровательной улыбкой. К тому же он видел, как смотрел на нее Сай’, когда думал, что за ним никто не наблюдает.

Торжественный гул драконов поднялся еще выше, когда кандидаты ступили на горячий песок и встали полукругом возле яиц.

Всадники, сидящие на скамьях, аплодировали и свистели, приветствуя избранных. Далеко, на верхнем ярусе, Алек увидел Госпожу и Предводителя Вейра, сидящих рядом. Брови Катарины были нахмурены, словно она была чем-то недовольна. На губах же Р’гнора блуждала довольная улыбка, а глаза светились радостью.

Алек, смущенный состоянием Катарины, опустил взгляд на ее дракона. Тесса металась возле кладки, не подпуская кандидатов близко. Ее раздвоенный язык то показывался, то скрывался в оскаленной пасти. Алек понял, что Госпожа пытается удержать золотую, чтобы та не навредила кандидатам.

Он услышал, как на трибунах пронесся общий вздох. Одно из яиц стало раскачиваться, но Тесса по-прежнему не подпускала кандидатов ближе.

«Что ты делаешь? - в волнении обратился Алек к дракону. - Ты погубишь своих детей!»

Тесса остановилась, глаза ее, до этого полыхавшие красным огнем ярости, удивленно уставились на Алека. Он почувствовал, как затылок ему сверлит взгляд Катарины.

Тем временем яйцо стало раскачиваться еще сильнее, и Тесса отошла назад, освободив место кандидатам, но все так же настороженно оглядываясь вокруг.

Один из них – высокий рыжеволосый паренек – храбро сделал шаг вперед и, поклонившись Тессе, встал недалеко от раскачивающихся яиц. Остальные последовали его примеру, и гнев золотой королевы немного утих.

Маг’с с довольной улыбкой смотрел на это представление. В какой момент он успел оказаться рядом и более того прижаться плечом, Алек не смог бы сказать, настолько был поглощен событиями на площадке и поединком с упрямой королевой. Он чувствовал, что ему еще придется ответить перед Катариной за свое своеволие. Но ни о чем не жалел.

Наконец гул драконов достиг каких-то запредельных высот, и одно из яиц лопнуло, разлетевшись на куски, а маленький бронзовый дракончик выпал из него, уткнувшись носом в песок. Тот самый рыжеволосый парень, что первым поклонился Тессе, подбежал к нему, стремясь помочь. Он протянул руки, и вдруг лицо его озарилось таким счастьем, засияло такой ослепительной улыбкой, что на глаза Алека невольно навернулись слезы.

\- Он говорит, что его зовут Смарат, - воскликнул мальчик под оглушительные аплодисменты и рев толпы.

Мельком взглянув на Маг’са, Алек уже не мог отвести от него глаз. Мягкая лучистая улыбка блуждала на губах всадника, словно он вновь и вновь, с каждым претендентом, переживал и свое с Рафом запечатление. И это было настолько сокровенно, настолько торжественно и так неимоверно прекрасно, что Алеку нестерпимо захотелось сцеловать эту улыбку с его губ, чтоб хоть так приобщиться к этим эмоциям.

\- Бронзовый – это хорошо, - шепнул ему Маг’с, заметив его взгляд.

После первого яйца стали раскалываться одно за другим. Песнь драконов длилась и длилась, и Алек подумал, что к завтрашнему дню ни один из них не сможет издать ни звука.

Каждое запечатление толпа на скамьях приветствовала овациями и свистом. Многие, наверняка, старались поддержать близких, стоявших на площадке, а всадники радовались пополнению в своих рядах.

Наконец и королевское яйцо закачалось, стремительно покрываясь трещинами. Спустя несколько секунд оно словно взорвалось изнутри, засыпая осколками скорлупы горячий песок. Новорожденная королева вышагнула из них с таким достоинством и истинно королевской статью, что никто и не сомневался, кто в будущем будет править драконами Вейра. Она, ни капли не сомневаясь, прошла к Майе, игнорируя всех остальных кандидаток. Девушка опустилась перед ней на колени, ее лицо осветилось совершенно сумасшедшей улыбкой, когда она крикнула на всю площадку:

\- Ее зовут Лидия.

Драконы громко загудели, а всадники поднялись и захлопали, приветствуя свою новую королеву.

Майю и Лидию на краю площадки ждала Катарина, которая провела новую пару в отдельный вейр.

Многие кандидаты – счастливые и невероятно довольные выходили с площадки в сопровождении своих юных драконов. На песке осталось всего три яйца, и все они покрылись трещинами, грозясь вот-вот рассыпаться на осколки.

Оставшиеся мальчишки и парни постарше сгрудились вокруг них, стремясь не пропустить появление дракончиков на свет.

Яйца раскололись практически одновременно, и на песок выпали поочередно бронзовый, голубой и зеленый дракончики. Подростки толпились вокруг них. Один из них протянул руки к бронзовому, но тот, нахохлившись, упорно пробивался сквозь шеренгу стройных ног. Наконец кандидаты догадались расступиться, и маленький дракончик, упорный и своенравный, прошествовал к скамьям, на которых сидели зрители.

Весь зал затаил дыхание.

\- Ему нужен кто-то отсюда, - вдруг прозвучал звонкий молодой голос.

Алек обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда обеспокоенный Джейс встал со своего места и спустился по лестнице вниз, ворча:

\- Какие же идиоты, у парня крыло зацепилось за коготь, а они тут расселись. Пропустите.

Удивленные всадники привстали, пропуская Джейса, спешащего вниз.

\- Сейчас, сейчас, парень, я тебе помогу, - бормотал Джейс, сосредоточенно пробираясь вниз.

Добравшись, наконец, до дракона, он осторожно освободил кончик крыла, зацепившийся за коготь на лапе, и вдруг замер, уставившись в огромные глаза. Его рука робко поднялась, безошибочно находя чувствительное место между надбровными дугами и почесывая его. Дракончик прильнул к ласкающей его руке, и только тогда Джейс поднял лицо, по которому прозрачными ручейками текли слезы.

— Это Джо, - хриплым голосом прошептал он.

Алек рванул вперед, еще не веря увиденному, но будучи не в силах просто смотреть на такого Джейса – ошеломленного, сбитого с толку, но неимоверно счастливого.

\- Бро, - закричал он, выбегая вперед и раскрывая объятия.

Как ни странно, маленький дракончик совсем не испугался здорового парня, несущегося на его всадника. Да, теперь уже всадника!

\- Бро, - всхлипнул Джейс ему в плечо, сталкиваясь с ним грудью и сжимая в медвежьих объятиях.

Алек был так ошеломлен, так удивлен этой новостью, так рад за Джейса, что почти не услышал шумного вздоха толпы и тихого, но настойчивого писка у себя за спиной. Пока кто-то, кажется, Р’гнор, не произнес:

\- Рагон тебя раздери, парень, оторвись от него.

Алек обернулся и машинально взглянул себе под ноги, где, едва доставая головой до его колен, сидела зеленая самочка с таким разгневанным выражением на морде, что Алек машинально выдохнул и присел перед ней на корточки.

«Нет-нет, можешь и дальше обниматься с этим двуногим. Я подожду. И мой животик тоже. Хотя он очень болит.»

Алек онемел от изумления, не зная, что ответить маленькой красотке. Сердце его сильно забилось, когда он протянул руку к ней.

«Неужели?.. Неужели?..» - стучало речитативом в груди.

Эта самочка была самым прекрасным, самым гордым, самым изящным драконом, которого только видела эта планета. Ее шкурка переливалась всеми оттенками летней листвы. А глаза – идеально очерченные, потрясающие – сияли бесконечной нежностью. Только для него. Он потянулся вперёд, чтобы притронуться к коже дракончика, ещё до того зная, насколько мягкой она окажется, погладил чувствительное надбровье и местечко под челюстью. Он готов был вечно чесать, кормить и ухаживать за этим надменным и самым лучшим существом в целой вселенной. Алека до боли в груди переполняли счастье и гордость.

Внезапно его сердце охватила такая теплота, такое неизъяснимое чувство, будто вопреки всему, сейчас и здесь он был там, где должен быть. Там, где был его дракон.

Он был дома.

«Здравствуй, Александр, - прозвучал довольный голос у него в голове. – Меня зовут Иззи».


End file.
